CRUSH IN RUSH
by sajangnim
Summary: KAISOO AS MAIN CAST - Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo, dua makhluk yang bertolak belakang yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRUS IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 1**

 **.**

 _ **KYUNGSOO** terlambat datang bekerja!_

Dengan napas terengah Kyungsoo setengah berlari menuruni bus kota itu sambil menyumpah-nyumpah mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Ia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya ia lupa menyalakan alarm. Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya.

Kyungsoo terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam. Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sejali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan Kyungsoo, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe. Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya ia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang ia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat Kyungsoo terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

 _Aku akan mati..._

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika ia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan ia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo membuka matanya.

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. Kyungsoo mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Ia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." Kyungsoo bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Saya tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal. "Lain kali hati-hati!"

Dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Kyungsoo menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati supaya kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kepadanya, lagipula ia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Kyungsoo berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

Ketika Kyungsoo memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, ia langsung berhadapan dengan Chen, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang,

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman. Chen memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya, sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli. "Pak manager sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Kyungsoo melongok ke balik punggung Chen, mencari-cari sosok Suho sajangnim, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Chen tergelak melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Kyungsoo, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Ia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati Suho sajangnim sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang Kyungsoo melangkah keluar.

Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata Suho sajangnim yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Suho sajangnim di belakangnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut.

"Maafkan sajangnim... saya... saya kesiangan." Kyungsoo sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, Suho sajangnim malahan semakin marah mendengar alasannya.

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan kesiangan? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, Suho sajangnim memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang. Entah berapa jam ia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan ia harus semangat. Ia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Jongin mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan darah biru yang mengaliri tubuh ayahnya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

Kesalahan masa muda. Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya, Jongin tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke Korea. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke Korea.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Korea dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga. Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan Jongin, anak lelaki dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan mata berwarna biru.

Jongin lebih mengakui Minho sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Minho dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan Jongin benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Ia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Jongin sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal. Ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan Jongin, sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif swasta karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Jongin, mengatakan bahwa ayah Jongin mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London.

Jongin meradang. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Jongin menerimanya? Jongin sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, ia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan Jongin, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel Jongin mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Jongin mengucapkan "halo".

Jongin mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya Jongin kepada ayahnya. Ia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri.

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, istri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

Jongin memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Jongin bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh ia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya. Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar ia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat ia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Jongin tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi areal dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Sedang mengintip apa?" Tiba-tiba Chen muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat Kyungsoo kaget setengah mati, ia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap Chen dengan jengkel.

"Bisa tidak jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam Kyungsoo setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena Chen yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Chen terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu. "Kau mengintip lelaki itu ya?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Chen mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau dia tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan Kyungsoo memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!" Suara Suho sajangnim yang galak mengagetkan Kyungsoo dan Chen, mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam Jongin dengan suara datar, menatap Kyungsoo dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya.

Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh Kyungsoo ada di dekat meja tempat Jongin duduk, karena itu Jongin bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan ia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, ia memalingkan mukanya,

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan."

Jongin kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada Kyungsoo. "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya? Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan was-was. "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMU di desa, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMU dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama."

"Pergi dari mana?" Lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya Kyungsoo adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan." Ia melirik tidak nyaman kepada Jongin, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan Suho sajangnim tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

"Tunggu." Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya. "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Kyungsoo segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan Jongin dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena Suho menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, Kyungsoo membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Selembar uang seratus ribuan won...

Kyungsoo bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu ia tertegun. Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada...

* * *

 **HAVE YOU READ THIS NOVEL?**

 **NEXT/END**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHRUS IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 2  
**

 **.**

 **JONGIN** menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari.

Jongin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Ia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga ia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Jongin bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Jongin memberikan uang kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Jongin, tetapi ia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tersadar. _.. kenapa ia terus menerus memikirkan perempuan itu?_

Dengan marah Jongin meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, ia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Ia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, ia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Jongin melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam ia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja. Ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi? Jongin tahu karena ia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik ia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat, Jongin meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasakan kepalanya pening, ia menghela napas panjang. Gawat sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Kyungsoo sedang lemah sehingga ia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Kyungsoo menuggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Kyungsoo merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Ia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taksi yang beberapa diantaranya memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, ia akan berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu angkutan umum yang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya. Oh ya ampun, dan ia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, angkutan yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa barang-barang milik pedagang pasar pagi. Kyungsoo juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para pedagang dan barang bawaannya nanti, sementara ia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, ia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Kyungsoo merasa cemas. Ia tidak boleh sakit. Ia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Suho sajangnim untuk memecatnya.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Kyungsoo hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo teringat, ia merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus ribu won berwarna merah yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Kyungsoo tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang ia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberap lama, berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu.

Kyungsoo ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya. Harga steak itu sendiri lima puluh ribu won, ia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan. Lalu Kyungsoo akan memikirkan cara lain, ia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin. Tetapi lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya, ia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai. Lagipula Kyungsoo bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan ia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Ia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu? Kyungsoo begidik ngeri, jangan sampai ia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya. Semiskin apapun Kyungsoo, ia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti yang ia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Kyungsoo melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang ia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi ia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" Lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya..." Kyungsoo menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu. "Ini uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit. "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Kyungsoo sebelum ia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan. "

Dokter pribadi Jongin menemui Jongin setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Jongin terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Jongin menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu.

Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi. "Di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Jongin?"

Dokter itu sudah mengenal Jongin cukup lama karena ia dulu menjadi dokter keluarga sejak orang tua Jongin masih hidup, karena itu ia menganggap Jongin hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa dok?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang. "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang gizi."

Hati Jongin terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan kuatir dok, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana ia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat ia bekerja itu. Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Kyungsoo menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa ia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari?

Kyungsoo melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, ia benar-benar demam ternyata, Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, ia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Jongin meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang. "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini, maafkan, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya. "Terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika ia menelan ludahnya.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Kita belum sempat berkenalan, aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo meragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya macam Jongin merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? Tetapi ia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Jongin. "Aku Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo." Jongin mengulang nama Kyungsoo lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum. "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Jongin kembali. "Terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak repot kok." Jongin menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata penuh arti. "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Kyungsoo melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam. "Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo ke jam dinding itu. "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Jongin memandang sekeliling kamar. "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"Oh Astaga." Kyungsoo malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Jongin, ia mulai panik, melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri. "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat."

Kyungsoo berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuat, membuatnya kembali limbung. Jongin yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? _Shift malam pula!_ " Dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Jongin setengah mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat. "Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." Jongin menghentikan kalimat Kyungsoo. "Minum obat dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Oke?"

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya. "Oke." Lalu ia membiarkan Jongin membantuya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Kyungsoo masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Suho sajangnim pasti akan marah sekali kalau ia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini. Tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Jongin setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut Kyungsoo. _Kenapa ia jadi mengurusi Kyungsoo? Kenapa pula perempuan itu pingsan tepat di depannya?_

Jongin mendengus marah, sekalian saja kalau begitu! Perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Jongin merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Suho, manager restoran itu. Jongin setengah mengenalnya karena ia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki pendek pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Jongin?" Suho tentu saja tahu kalau Jongin adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Ini menyangkut Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo? Suho mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak becus itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak becus. Suho sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Kyungsoo, ia selalu menganggap Kyungsoo lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang Kyungsoo menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi.

Kyungsoo pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja! Suho sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Kyungsoo, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Kyungsoo, mungkin ia akan menyuruh Kyungsoo mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Mata Suho bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap sinar jahat di mata Suho dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Jonginlah yang harus membantu Kyungsoo untuk membalas.

"Kyungsoo tidak akan datang lagi." Jongin bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku." Tanpa kata lagi, Jongin membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Suho yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa enak. Ternyata Jongin sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, ia berusaha duduk. "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang. Sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Kyungsoo."

Suara Jongin tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap Jongin sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya, bingung.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Kyungsoo langsung panik kembali. Ia dipecat? _Dipecat?_ Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana ia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana ia makan nanti? bagaimana ia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?

Jongin mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Kyungsoo, lalu bergumam. "Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" Ada secercah harapan di sana, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat ia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Kyungsoo akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, di sini, sebagai pelayanku." Jongin melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening. Kyungsoo ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata...

* * *

 **BAB 2 IS UP! THANKS FOR REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHRUS IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 3  
**

 **.**

 _ **MENJADI** pelayan?_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi. Menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan _seks_ dari Jongin? Kyungsoo sering melihat kisah-kisah sinetron dan film dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak _seks_... Ya Ampun! Kyungsoo harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Jongin yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo langsung merasa geli. Ia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Jongin memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini.

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Jongin tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar. _Bisakah ia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap oleh Jongin?_

Tetapi kemudian Jongin terbahak, membuat Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada. Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu? Mata Jongin tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli.

"Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." Matanya menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan mencemooh. "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Jongin itu, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Jongin adalah 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Jongin mengangkat alisnya. "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat ia ditempatkan.

Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar kontrakan Kyungsoo saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin bukan Jongin membersihkan semuanya sendiri?

"Sudah kupecat." Jongin bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja ia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan ia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"Kau pecat?" Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Jongin tampak dingin dan mencemooh. "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merah padam. Betapa malunya ia, lagipula seharusnya ia sadar kalau Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Kyungsoo hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Jongin kehilangan pelayannya. Sekarang Kyungsoo kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Jongin karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, masih ragu. "Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"Datang dan bekerja? Tidak, kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Kyungsoo setengah berteriak. "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Jongin bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? Jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Jongin tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Jongin bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Kyungsoo, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kau tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang." Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Kyungsoo. "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Kyungsoo tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Kyungsoo berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Ia terjepit, sekarang ia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Jongin amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau ia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu. Benaknya berkelana, kalau ia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti ia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Jongin bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Kyungsoo bisa menumpang makan. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Kyungsoo jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Kyungsoo menguatkan dirinya. Kalau memang Jongin menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Kyungsoo akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

.

.

"Jadi kau mengontrak kamar yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?"

Ketika kondisi Kyungsoo sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Jongin menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen. Ia hendak mengantarkan Kyungsoo dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Kyungsoo menolak Jongin mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Jongin mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Kyungsoo. Dan di sinilah Kyungsoo, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Jongin melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, ia menariknya kemudian kebingungan. _Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini?_ Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Jongin pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa udiknya Kyungsoo. Tetapi di luar dugaan, Jongin meminggirkan mobilnya.

"Kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya ya." Gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Jongin yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum Jongin menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyungsoo bergetar. Mungkin Jongin selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Kyungsoo tahu... _lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya._

 _._

 _._

"Jauh sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin mengomel sepanjang jalan. Kamar kontrakan Kyungsoo memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota, sangat jauh. Jongin membayangkan bagaimana Kyungsoo harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Jongin membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku..." Kyungsoo bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Jongin mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya. Lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. "Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah. Di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah."

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau ongkos transportnya mahal?"

"Ongkos transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan. Aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana. "

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya ketika Jongin melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, ia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Jongin. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalani Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik. Jongin masih mengernyitkan keningnya, ia sedikit mengerem ketika Kyungsoo bergumam.

"Itu berhenti di situ." Kyungsoo menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha. Ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana kamar kontrakanmu?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini yah."

"Aku ikut." Jongin membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jangan!"

Suara Kyungsoo yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Jongin terhenti, ia menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah. " Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu."

Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang setengah orang asing pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Kyungsoo terpukau. Yang pasti sosok seperti Jongin bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Kyungsoo karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo kemudian bergumam keras kepala. "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Kyungsoo mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Terserah kalau Jongin ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

.

.

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke kamar kontrakan Kyungsoo terasa kumuh. Anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Kyungsoo berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sibuk menjemur kerupuk dalam tampah besar dan beberapa yang lain sedang mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Jongin yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Jongin. Beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Jongin. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Jongin adalah artis sinetron yang menyasar ke tempat ini. Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Jongin, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain, sambil menyerukan kata 'bule' 'bule' dan menatap Jongin penuh ingin tahu, membuat ekspresi Jongin tampak masam.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar kontrakan Kyungsoo setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu. Jongin mengernyit melihat penampilan kamar kontrakan Kyungsoo yang reyot. Ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar kontrakannya, kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih reyot lagi.

Kamar itu bersih, tampak sekali Kyungsoo sangat rapi. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Jongin harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik. Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Kyungsoo bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Jongin sedang mengamati kamarnya yang sangat sederhana itu.

Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Kyungsoo tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Jongin memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya. Ia duduk dan mengamati Kyungsoo mengambil tas kain besar dari bawah tempat tidur dan mulai mengisinya dengan pakaiannya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Jongin yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bergumam.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Jongin. "Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Jongin melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Kyungsoo.

Demi Tuhan, buat apa Kyungsoo membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli. Sejenak ekspresi Kyungsoo tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap."

Jongin melirik tas kain Kyungsoo dan menatap takjub. "Hanya itu barangmu?"

Jongin pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Kyungsoo yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Jongin merasa miris.

"Hanya ini." Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kamar itu, dan Jongin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Tunggu ya, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada ibu pemilik kontrakan." Kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah rumah yang hampir menempel dengan kamar kontrakannya, ibu kontrakannya pasti akan terkejut karena Kyungsoo keluar tiba-tiba. Tetapi Kyungsoo akan menjelaskan kalau ia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Jongin menggumam.

Kyungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Jongin ikut, yang ada ibu kontrakannya akan berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Kyungsoo menjual dirinya, mana mungkin ibu kontrakannya akan percaya jika Kyungsoo menjelaskan bahwa Jongin adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini.

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja ya." Kyungsoo langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah ibu kontrakannya, takut kalau Jongin mengikutinya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Jongin berbunyi, ia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jongin langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa.

Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Jongin yang tidak menyenangkan itu. "Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang. "Kau tahu kenapa Jongin? Kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Jongin mendengus. "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Jongin." Suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar. "Kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Jongin dalam bahasa inggris itu. Tetapi ia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Jongin tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

* * *

 **CHAP 3 IS UP! FEEDBACK PLS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 4  
**

 **.**

 **KYUNGSOO** melirik ke arah Jongin dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Jongin tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan. Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Kyungsoo serasa berpacu ketika Jongin semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan.

Kalau gaya Jongin menyetir seperti ini, ia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Kyungsoo berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar. Kenapa Jongin tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

.

.

Mereka sampai di apartement Jongin dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk

"Silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Jongin bergumam memecah keheningan, ia lalu masuk di belakang Kyungsoo dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Jongin menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Jongin tampak terkejut menatap Kyungsoo.

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam, ia tampak malu "Eh... aku... aku tidak tahu harus kemana..."

Jongin menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Kyungsoo. Perempuan ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Jongin merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dengan sedikit gusar Jongin berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Kyungsoo terkena imbasnya. Ya, telepon pengacaranya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Jongin langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

 _Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar_. Meskipun tahu itu salah, Jongin terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Jongin setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Jongin dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Jongin adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta? Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Jongin karena menolak permintaannya, Jongin bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan ia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga gadis ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Jongin yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"Sini, kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika sakit tadi." Walaupun begitu Jongin tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus. "Lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang." Sambil terus berbicara, Jongin mendahului Kyungsoo yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu.

Jongin membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, "Masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara."

Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo, Jongin berlalu.

"Te...terimakasih..." Kyungsoo berseru gugup, entah Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika demam. Ia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu. Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi layar datar yang hanya pernah Kyungsoo lihat di televisi, dan juga AC... Tentu saja kamar ini ada ACnya, Kyungsoo tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar ia benar-benar kampungan.

Di kamar kontrakannya tidak ada AC, bahkan kipas anginpun tidak ada karena Kyungsoo tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah ia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya, sejumlah tujuh puluh lima ribu rupiah ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya. Ketika sudah melihat-lihat berbagai merek kipas angin, ia mendapati bahwa yang termurah, dengan ukuran paling kecil dan merk menengah adalah seharga sembilan puluh ribu rupiah. Ada beberapa dengan merk tidak terkenal masih mematok harga tujuh puluh ribuan. Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Kyungsoo batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa ia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya. Alhasil Kyungsoo harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya Seoul dengan udara lembab dan lengket, dengan nyamuk yang tak kalah galaknya. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena ia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan di kala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat AC itu kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat. Dengan ingin tahu, Kyungsoo menyalakan AC itu, memejet tombol ON. Kyungsoo tahu cara menyalakan AC karena ia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu AC di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika AC itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya, Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar kontrakannya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. Ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya, pikir Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Kyungsoo meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari. Ketika selesai, ia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan. Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo tidak malu ia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya ia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi. Biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Kyungsoo tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari. Setiap ia memakai baju, ketika mandi, ia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi. Untuk menyeterika ia bisa meminjam seterika ibu kontrakannya, dan membayar biaya listriknya dengan sekalian menyeterika cucian ibu kontrakannya yang setumpuk banyaknya, karena ibu kontrakan selain memiliki suami yang berbadan besar, juga memiliki empat anak yang masih kecil-kecil. Bisa dibayangkan Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu seharian penuh di hari liburnya untuk menyeterika semuanya.

Kyungsoo lalu mengatur kosmetiknya dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Kyungsoo hanya punya satu bedak tabur, satu lipstick, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil. Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya!

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Kyungsoo melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membayangkan ketika tinggal di kamar kontrakan dimana ia harus berbagi kamar mandi dengan ibu kontrakan dan keluarganya, serta empat orang penyewa kamar kontrakan lainnya.

Kyungsoo melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, ia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia. Sambil bersenandung, Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Bahkan langit-langit kamarnyapun indah, hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Jongin memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya. Kyungsoo berjanji ia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Jongin.

.

.

Ketika terbangun, mata Kyungsoo langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, ia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya ia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Astaga... betapa malunya Kyungsoo, ia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Setengah melompat, Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Merasa takjub bahwa air di kamar mandi itu bisa disetel panas ataupun dingin. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup. Kyungsoo melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Jongin sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa. Lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Jongin yang berotot, ia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Jongin dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Kyungsoo akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Jongin bangun, makanan sudah tersedia. Di dapur, Kyungsoo melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya. Jongin rupanya tidak suka memasak. Yah dia kan lelaki bujangan yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan? Kyungsoo melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana. Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli. Kyungsoo memutuskan membuat sup sederhana.

Karena tidak ada kaldu, Kyungsoo merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana—untunglah Jongin mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya— Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya. Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak.

Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas. Kyungsoo memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Kyungsoo membuat _scramble egg_ s sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu. Ketika Air mendidih dan Kyungsoo menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Jongin sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Kyungsoo memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah ia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Kyungsoo mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih. Dengan gugup Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tersenyum.

"Aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang. Ia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu.

"Sini ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, ia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan _scramble eggs_ yang ia buat. Dengan was-was Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Kyungsoo tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung. "Aku... eh... bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di sinetron-sinetron, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Jongin terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan. "Memangnya kau hidup di jaman feodal apa? Lain kali kurangilah nonton sinetron yang penuh intrik palsu itu Kyungsoo, ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Jongin terdengar begitu tegas, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Jongin. Ia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok lagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata ia lapar.

Jongin hanya tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Jongin melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Kyungsoo. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera. Jongin sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Kyungsoo harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, perempuan itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"Bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Dengan segera, Kyungsoo mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Jongin ke ruang tengah. Jongin sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, ia lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana.

"Duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di jaman feodal bukan?" Gumam Jongin ketika lama Kyungsoo tidak juga duduk, dalam hati ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pantas saja gadis ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, ia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Kyungsoo duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Jongin yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi.

"Kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantai basement apartement ini ada supermarket yang menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana. Belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja."

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya. Orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal... batinnya.

"Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu. Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu."

Sampai di situ Kyungsoo mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Jongin tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Jongin menegurnya, membuat Kyungsoo tergeragap.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Kyungsoo, Jongin melanjutkan, "Sampai di mana tadi? Hmm Oh ya... keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Jongin mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan itu?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip. Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Jongin mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _Hyung_?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan. Kyungsoo terpesona, karena lelaki itu... sungguh terlalu tampan sampai bisa dikatakan cantik. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap. Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Chanyeol masuk menatap Jongin masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Jongin.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ibuku mengatakan karena adikku Irene sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Bogum yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya... perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

* * *

 **BAB 4 IS UP!**

 **Oh ya aku baru sadar kalo judulnya typo haha makasih ya yang udah diingetin :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 5  
**

 **.**

 _ **TAMPAN** sekali._

Kyungsoo hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Luar biasa. Bahkan ia sebagai perempuan merasa dirinya kalah cantik dibanding lelaki itu. Meskipun wajahnya cantik tetapi tidak ada sikap yang mengarah ke arah feminim sama sekali dari penampilan lelaki yang dipanggil Jongin dengan nama Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit bandel, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang nakal.

Detik ketika Chanyeol masuk itulah ia menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-gani penuh arti ke arah Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Chanyeol tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Kyungsoo. "Jongin biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku." Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat. "Kau pasti perempuan istimewa."

"Jangan ganggu dia, _Hyung_. Dia pelayanku."

Chanyeol langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, ia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Jongin. "Kau memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang _introvert_ itu?"

Chanyeol melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Jongin, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Jongin sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo, "Gadis ini pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja." dengan santai Jongin melangkah melalui Chanyeol dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk. "Duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? Kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Chanyeol ikut duduk, di dekat Kyungsoo yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"Mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu, ibu angkatku dan perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku." Tanpa dipersilahkan, Chanyeol menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya. "Hmm enak sekali, kau yang buat yah?" Lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo gelagapan.

"Eh... iyaa... saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Jongin menatap ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengernyit. Perempuan itu terpesona tentu saja. Semua perempuan pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Chanyeol dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa. Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada perempuan, Chanyeol menyimpan racun yang menakutkan. Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih sayang dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam. Ya. Chanyeol cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, entah kenapa Jongin berpikir kalau Chanyeol membenci perempuan, tentu saja ibu angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo terpesona dengan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Kyungsoo adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, ia harus menjaganya.

"Kau bisa masuk, Kyungsoo." gumam Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo merasa lega atas perintah Jongin itu, ia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahabat itu, dengan cepat ia berdiri dan mengucap salam. "Saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan ia mengangguk ke arah Chanyeol kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol terus mengamati sampai Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Jongin. "Kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" Ia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama. "Rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi Jongin, itu bukan Kim Jongin yang kukenal."

Ya. Jongin yang dikenal Chanyeol adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebanyakan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Jongin agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Jongin yang cenderung _introvert_ itu.

"Aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Jongin menyipit. "Dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Jongin itu. "Oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku." Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Jongin kepadanya. "Aku bercanda Jongin, gadis itu aman. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali, ia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin, lelaki itu bilang ia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur. Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Jongin sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius menggambar sesuatu seperti denah atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan, Kyungsoo mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak... meja itu adalah meja khusus arsitek.

 _Jadi, Jongin seorang arsitek?_

Rupanya Jongin menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" Dilemparkannya pandangannya ke jam dinding, masih jam lima pagi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan gugup, "Aku... aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"Oh itu." Jongin tidak tega mengatakan kalau ia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya ia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa Kyungsoo repot-repot. Tetapi ia mempekerjakan Kyungsoo sebagai pelayannya, dan Jongin sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani. "Oke... Terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." Gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Jongin membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Kyungsoo melangkah ke dapur, ia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Kyungsoo mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer. Setelah itu ia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur. Biasanya untuk sarapan, Kyungsoo selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi ia ingat kemarin Jongin bilang ia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Jongin. Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Kyungsoo sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Jongin yang indah ini.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo." Jongin menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang. Lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap, "Aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. Dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja."

Kyungsoo tertegun sambil menatap punggung Jongin yang berlalu. Jadi Chanyeol, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini? Kyungsoo sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

.

.

Pintu kamar Jongin masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Chanyeol yang bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dan tidak pedulian seperti Jongin. Chanyeol keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi. Ia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Kyungsoo sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Jongin.

"Wah aromanya enak." Lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya. "Mungkin keputusan Jongin menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Semoga anda suka." Gumamnya canggung. "Saya.. eh saya pamit dulu." Setengah tergesa Kyungsoo berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"Mau kemana?" Suara Chanyeol mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement."

"Aku ikut." Dengan tak terduga Chanyeol berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

.

.

Berbelanja bersama Chanyeol berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yah, ketampanan Chanyeol terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka. Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Kyungsoo, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Kyungsoo bersanding di sebelah Chanyeol, dan betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Chanyeol sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang, ia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Kyungsoo dengan ceria. "Jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya. "Saya masih bingung. Saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Jongin."

"Hmmm," Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau jangan menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, pakailah 'aku' dan 'kau, oke?" Tatapannya menggoda, membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dan mengenai Jongin sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya hanya susu putih." Chanyeol melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan. "Aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja ya," Lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, ia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat. Semoga saja Jongin menyukainya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja.

"Chen?"

Chen adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di café tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup. "Berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café. Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maafkan aku Chen semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen. Yah, kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga." Senyumnya melebar. "Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Chen menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mata lembut. "Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya ya?"

Kyungsoo juga tampak bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Hmm... Kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"Ya."

"Apartemen nomor berapa? Dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Kyungsoo hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Kyungsoo dengan akrab.

"Jongin akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain." Chanyeol bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu Chen berdiri menatap mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan sosok Chanyeol yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah, sekaligus bingung...


	6. Chapter 6

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 6  
**

 **CHANYEOL** berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Chen hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo yang dikenal oleh Chen pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Kyungsoo yang dikenal Chen sangat sederhana lugu dan pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Kyungsoo yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Kyungsoo bekerja? Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini kekasih baru Kyungsoo? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Kyungsoo bisa mendapatkan kekasih lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu. Tapi kalau begitu kenapa Kyungsoo masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang kekasihnya kaya bukankah Kyungsoo tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Chen, berpikiran jangan-jangan Kyungsoo berbohong padanya. Kyungsoo pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Chen merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Kyungsoo sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu. Yah bagaimanapun juga Chen tahu hidup Kyungsoo begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Chen merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik.

.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati ekspresi Chen yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

"Temanmu, Kyung?" Dengan sopan Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Chen, matanya masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo, menunggu jawaban.

Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Kyungsoo, ataukah kekasihnya? Kalau lelaki ini kekasih Kyungsoo, mau tak mau Chanyeol harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini. Chanyeol terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau ia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"Ya ini teman saya." Kyungsoo bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Chen karena Chanyeol bersikap akrab kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Chanyeol langsung menyela Kyungsoo. "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Chen yang masih ragu menerima uluran tanganny. "Aku Chanyeol."

Chen menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana. "Saya Chen, teman Kyungsoo di cafe tempat Kyungsoo dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Chanyeol tahu cafe itu, ia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap ia mengunjungi Jongin ia melewatinya, dan Jongin sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"Saya teman majikan Kyungsoo, kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Kyungsoo berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Chanyeol rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Chen dan tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut, "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini ya... Kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"Aku akan menunggu." Chen menunjukkan belanjaannya. "Dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku ya kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"Pasti." Kyungsoo tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambai ketika Chen menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Chen yang menjauh. "Pacar?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu." Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam.

Tentu saja Chen adalah sahabatnya, Kyungsoo selalu memandang Chen sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Kyungsoo untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu. Chanyeol melangkah menjajari langkah Kyungsoo menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut.

"Hati-hati Kyung, aku laki-laki, dan aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memendam cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka."

Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Chanyeol melenggang mendahului Kyungsoo melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya.

 _Apa maksud Chanyeol berkata seperti itu? Dan siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?_

.

.

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Jongin masih tertutup rapat. Ketika melangkah masuk, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Jongin yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Kyungsoolah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Jongin. Hanya saja ia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol.

"Anda ingin makan siang apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya. "Apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu ya, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih? Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Chanyeol kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola. Setelah Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya, Kyungsoo bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Jongin banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Kyungsoo bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Ia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu. Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Kyungsoo meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Kyungsoo menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ini benar-benar seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Kyungsoo mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, ia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Chanyeol sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Jongin. Untuk makan siang, ia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Jongin. Kalau makan malam, Kyungsoo akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Kyungsoo memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia, ia sangat suka memasak. Di panti asuhan dulu, Kyungsoo selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Kyungsoo enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Kyungsoo, ia bahagia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu ia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di tabloid-tabloid langganan ibu panti. Ia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang ia miliki. Buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Kyungsoo suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan ia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti. Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan ia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya. Ah... kenangan buruk itu. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mencoba menghapuskannya. Itu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini.

Kyungsoo menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, ia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Kyungsoo menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu ia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang. Kyungsoo lalu teringat kalau Chanyeol minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Kyungsoo melangkah keluar kamar, hendak mengetuk kamar Chanyeol dan memanggilnya.

.

.

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak."

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar. Adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana. Wajah Irene, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Bogum sahabatnya, Irene makin tampak ceria dan bahagia, Chanyeol sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Pasti _Oppa,_ kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Irene menatap ke background gambar Chanyeol yang sedang bercakap-cakap denganny. "Itu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana _Oppa_? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan _eomma_ kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ibu yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah ibu angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Chanyeol dan Irene sangat menghormati ibu angkat yang ini, lebih daripada ibu kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang ibu kandung dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"Aku melarikan diri dari eomma." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah, dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Kang sahabat eomma."

"Dia cantik." Irene tertawa di layar. "Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya _Oppa_?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." Mata Chanyeol tampak dingin. Yah bukankah semua perempuan mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?

Irene menatap ekspresi Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap perempuan. Ibu kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharunya Chanyeol bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat ibu mereka. Irene tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada perempuan yang bisa membuat kakaknya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan Chanyeol tampak bergoyang, Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Bogum, suami Irene sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"Minggir Park Bogum, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." Gumamnya dengan ketus.

Bogum mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Ini bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." Mata Bogum bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa. "Bye Chanyeol _Hyung_." Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Irene sudah _log out_.

Chanyeol menatap layar komputer dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Bogum memang sangat posesif kepada Irene dan Chanyeol memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Irene mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Chanyeol masih menatap layar komputer yang kosong itu. Ia lalu mengehela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya. Irene memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada perempuan. Tetapi Chanyeol tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada perempuan. Ia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya, semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta. Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke penderitaan. _Well_ , bukan semuanya mungkin, adiknya Irene dan ibu angkatnya masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan manapun. Ia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan perempuan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya. Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, ia memainkannya. Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Chanyeol kepada mahluk bernama perempuan di muka bumi ini.

 _Chanyeol benci sekali, sangat benci!_

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti benar dugaannya, Chanyeol sedang berlatih memainkan biola. Langkah Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah kamar Chanyeol, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana.

Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang di restoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan. Ini lebih seperti... kemarahan...

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar Chanyeol yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat. Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Chanyeol benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Kyungsoo jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol dan musiknya yang semakin bergolak akan kemarahan. Sampai kemudian mata Chanyeol yang indah membuka dan kemudian langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam.

 **END?**

 **syepiii sekali ff kaisoo, like this ff :')**

 **oh ya ff ini gak ada yang dipotong kok fix persis aslinya... kalo merasa kepotong pas bagian mana ya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 7  
**

" **SUDAH** berapa lama kau di situ?"

Suara Chanyeol bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa takut. Kenapa Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"Eh... saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Kyungsoo bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Chanyeol yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? Musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah. Tetapi kemudian Chanyeol tampaknya bisa menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Kyungsoo sebelumnya,

"Aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis, "Awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan 'aku dan kau'." Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala.

Kyungsoo menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Chanyeol mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya,

"Aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." Gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan 'aku' dan 'kau' seperti yang Chanyeol mau, dan kemudian ia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Chanyeol.

Oh astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak merasa canggung dan malu, ia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru-parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Chanyeol.

"Bagus." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini _Hyung_ , seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." Gumamnya tajam.

Chanyeol tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Jongin, ia malahan tertawa. "Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Jongin terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Oke aku pegang kata-katamu." Gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Chanyeol menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur. Yah... ia kan perempuan, yang pasti ia tidak akan bisa memahani bagaimana persahabatan laki-laki.

.

.

Malamnya, Jongin ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Kyungsoo semula ketakutan kalau Jongin akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.

"Sepertinya _mood_ -mu sudah baik." Chanyeol mengambil sepiring nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Kyungsoo, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya ia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kyungsoo—yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama—dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda.

"Enak Kyungsoo, masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya." Sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Chanyeol mengedipkan matanya. "Mungkin aku akan mensabotasemu dari rumah Jongin dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar pujian Chanyeol yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan malu-malu. "Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar. Mimpi apa ia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?"

Jongin menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Chanyeol dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Kyungsoo yang merah padam. Chanyeol telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, Lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Kyungsoo yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Chanyeol.

"Jangan termakan rayuan Chanyeol _hyung_ , Kyung." Jongin bergumam lugas, memberi Chanyeol tatapan penuh peringatan. "Aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Chanyeol memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Kyungsoo makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Jongin itu. Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Kyungsoo tentu saja." Gumam Chanyeol, mengedipkan sebelah mukanya kepada Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Soo?"

"Ya." Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun ia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Chanyeol, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Jongin mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan ia kemudian menyadari kata-kata Chanyeol. Sup buatan Kyungsoo memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. Tidak sia-sia Jongin menjadikan Kyungsoo pelayannya, gumam Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi—mumpung Jongin sedang terbangun, katanya—Jongin berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Jongin bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Jongin tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana. Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya? Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Jongin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" Ia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun.

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Jongin, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"Menginformasikan apa?" Rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Jongin,

"Tentang ayahmu." Pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem. "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu..." Suara si pengacara tampak tersendat, "Aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu." Suara si pengacara tampak menuduh, "Kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, ia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Korea."

 _Dasar tua bangka sialan_. Jongin mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Jongin sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"Jadi si tua itu datang ke Korea?" Jongin bergumam sinis. "Apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"Ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres. Aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku." Pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang. "Aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Jongin. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jongin meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar.

Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula ia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja? Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dengan mudah!

.

.

"Aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku."

Jongin muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin. Kyungsoo ingin semuanya bersih sebelum ia tidur nanti.

"Ikut kemana?" tatapan Kyungsoo tampak bingung, bukankah Jongin biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Jongin tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"Ikut kemana?" Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Jongin meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Kyungsoo akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"Ke butik dan mall." Jongin yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo setengah menoleh. "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu." Dan kemudian Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Jongin seragam pelayan seperti yang ia lihat di buku-buku komik? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam? Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai ia berbaring tidur di malam harinya.

.

.

Rupanya Jongin serius dengan maksudnya, jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, ia menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu. Sementara itu Chanyeol sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Jongin yang rapi.

"Mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan." Matanya mengarah kepada Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Kyungsoo mengira Jongin sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda... tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"Sa... saya sedang membersihkan karpet..." jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!" Gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Kyungsoo terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Jongin yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Jongin?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Jongin menatap ke arah kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Memang." Gumamnya, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Chanyeol tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Jongin. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kiasah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka. Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Chanyeol yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Jongin masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan dan ganjalan bagi langkah Jongin.

"Ya." Jongin mengangguk, percuma membohongi Chanyeol, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat. "Lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"Kemari?" Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"Hati-hati Jongin." Chanyeol bergumam. "Sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing." Chanyeol lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Kyungsoo. "Dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Kyungsoo nanti?"

Jongin tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana.

"Kyungsoo adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat." Suara Jongin terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.


	8. Chapter 8

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 8  
**

" **TEGANYA** kau memanfaatkan gadis sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, menatap Chanyeol setengah mencemooh. "Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Seorang Park Chanyeol yang selalu menyakiti hati perempuan tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang perempuan?"

Chanyeol membalas tatapan mata Jongin dengan serius. "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku Jongin... Kau tahu semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Kyungsoo... dia benar-benar perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Jongin membeku, ia lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Chanyeol berdiri, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam, "Terserah Jongin, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Chanyeol lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Jongin, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa langkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. "Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Kyungsoo, dan kami bertemu teman Kyungsoo."

"Teman Kyungsoo?" Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, langsung tertarik.

"Yah, dia bilang dia teman Kyungsoo, salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Chanyeol menatap Jongin penuh arti. "Tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang-orang yang menyukai Kyungsoo lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Chanyeol sepertinya menebak kalau Jongin akan menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Jongin memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Ia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Jongin datar. "Terimakasih, _Hyung_."

"Dan satu lagi, Kyungsoo tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di jaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"Akan kulakukan." Jongin mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti ia akan memastikan kalau Kyungsoo mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Kyungsoo kapanpun ia jauh.

.

.

Ketika Kyungsoo keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Jongin berdiri di sana dan menatap Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"Kau hanya punya baju ini?"

Lelaki itu mengamati _blouse_ Kyungsoo yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan rok panjang hitam sebetisnya. _Blouse putih dan rok hitam!_ Demi Tuhan... apakah perempuan ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Jongin pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Jongin akan membawa Kyungsoo ke butik kelas atas. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi ia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Kyungsoo, memandang Kyungsoo seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan ia tidak mau Kyungsoo mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Kyungsoo berjalan di sisinya. Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan perempuan yang sedang bersama Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Ia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Jongin, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"Aku... aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Kyungsoo menahan malu, sepertinya ia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Jongin. Dengan sangat ia berdoa dalam hati supaya Jongin membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Jongin punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Kyungsoo ke pintu.

"Ayo." Gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Kyungsoo terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

.

.

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya Belanda, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri.

"Ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana." Jongin membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Jongin di depan dan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca. Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Kyungsoo tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah", atau "wooow".

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam. "Mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? Kami baru buka pukul lima sore..."

Seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen.

"Jongin?" Perempuan itu memekik kesenangan, "Jongin!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Jongin dengan erat, "Kemana saja kau sayangku? Lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Jongin membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung. "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Baekhyun?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Jongin. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa kekasih-kekasih cantikmu itu, jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?" Mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang berdiri gugup di belakang Jongin dan langsung mengangkat alisnya. "Atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?"

Matanya mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Kyungsoo malu setengah mati. Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Kyungsoo dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya.

"Di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" Gumamnya mendekati Kyungsoo, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka. Ia mengamati tubuh Kyungsoo dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Jongin lagi. "Kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Jongin terkekeh. "Jangan terlalu mendekatinya Baekhyun, Kyungsoo akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera, dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajari Kyungsoo semuanya, seluruh caranya. Aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis perempuan yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis perempuan seperti itu."

Baekhyun tertawa, tawa merdu yang enak di dengar, ia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo lembut. "Hai aku Byun Baekhyun, dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku." Sapanya lembut, membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu.

Sepertinya memang Baekhyun sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Baekhyun untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu. Tetapi Kyungsoo sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Jongin tadi. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Jongin tetapi—kalau Kyungsoo tidak salah dengar—harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai perempuan jahat?

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, Jongin, meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti, "Tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini." Baekhyun lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang. "Buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Baekhyun." Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo, kau bisa menunggu di sini? Aku akan bicara dengan Baekhyun sebentar di dalam."

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Kyungsoo tidak berani. Yang biasa ia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"Pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya, kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Jongin dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Jongin, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu kala. Sepertinya memang Baekhyun sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan. Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih. Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri, Kyungsoo sadar, sepertinya Jongin akan lama di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Kyungsoo menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Kyungsoo yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, ia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Enak. Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Kyungsoo lalu mengicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Kyungsoo melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Kyungsoo menghabiskan kue itu. Tetapi kue itu enak sekali. Mata Kyungsoo memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak gaun-gaun itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah gaun dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna gaun itu hijau yang teduh, dengan bros berwarna perak sebagai aksen di dadanya. Iseng-iseng karena ingin tahu, Kyungsoo melihat _price tag_ yang menempel di gaun itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget. Sepuluh juta won untuk sebuah gaun? Dengan ketakutan, Kyungsoo melangkah mundur dari rak gaun berisi gaun-gaun indah yang digantung. Astaga, harga gaun itu mungkin cukup untuk Kyungsoo hidup beberapa bulan.

Dengan gugup, Kyungsoo duduk lagi di kursinya, ia tidak berani memegang gaun-gaun itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat gaun itu rusak, bisa gawat, karena Kyungsoo tidak mampu menggantinya. Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Kyungsoo menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Jongin dan Baekhyun menghilang tadi.

.

.

"Itu rencana yang sangat licik Jongin, dan murni kejam." Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Jongin selesai bercerita, perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Kyungsoo masih menunggu di sana, "Dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua perempuan di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman, dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih perempuan lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang. "Perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Jongin ikut melirik ke arah butik. "Kyungsoo tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Baekhyun menatap Jongin. Mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah, Jongin dulu pernah membantu Baekhyun melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Baekhyun pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan ia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Jongin yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Jongin tidak peduli Baekhyun akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat. Dan kalau Jongin meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana ia bisa menolaknya?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Jongin, meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah perempuan polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan. Mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi, kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Jongin tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Baekhyun."

.

.

Jongin dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Kyungsoo langsung berdiri. Baekhyun tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Jongin.

"Kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Kami akan ke mall, membeli beberapa gaun dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini Baekhyun." mata Jongin menatap penampilan Kyungsoo, "Dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh." Baekhyun berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan merangkulnya. "Mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

.

.

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Kyungsoo menurut saja ketika Baekhyun menyerahkan pakaian untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Di dalam ruang ganti, Kyungsoo mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggi untuk sebuah gaun terusan berwarna pink gelap.

Jemari Kyungsoo bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi ia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan gaun itu, Kyungsoo bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas gaun itu di tubuhnya, Baekhyun sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai gaun. Kyungsoo juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan gaun itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik. Ketukan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terperanjat.

"Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Baekhyun terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah..." Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Kyungsoo, ia membawa sepatu berhak datar berwarna peach gelap yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai,

"Ini, pakailah ini, gaun itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu ini."

Kyungsoo menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Jongin."

.

.

Reaksi Jongin melihat penampilan baru Kyungsoo tidak terbaca, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Kyungsoo dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagus Baekhyun. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa gaun, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Kyungsoo, juga sepatunya, dan aksesorisnya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual gaun-gaun formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan membeli gaun-gaun untuk keperluan lainnya."

"Hati-hati ya." Baekhyun melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah, "Dan Jongin, jangan lupa membawa Kyungsoo ke salon." Serunya setelah Jongin dan Kyungsoo dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Jongin hanya memnganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Baekhyun, dengan sopan ia membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin, penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Jongin akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya? Jongin sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Kyungsoo, ia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya. Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak ia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Jongin menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Butik yang sangat indah, dan Baekhyun... pemiliknya sangat cantik."

Jongin tersenyum simpul. "Tentu saja, Baekhyun sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Jongin?

Jongin sendiri terkekeh. "Semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah arsitek. Tetapi kemudian dia _drop out_ karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati." Mata Jongin tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Kyungsoo. "Jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya, Kyung. Lima tahun yang lalu, Baekhyun adalah seorang lelaki, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

 _Apa?_ Kyungsoo ternganga, kaget sekaligus bingung. _Astaga,_ _jadi Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan tulen?_

* * *

 **Btw aku baru download aplikasi sama bikin akun wattpad lho hihi**

 **Bagi yang punya ataupun sering baca ff di wattpad bisa rekomend-in ff kaisoo GS yang bagus gak? Ketik aja nama author/judul ff-nya :)**

 **Jangan lupa review ya... Fast update tergantung yang reviews ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 9  
**

 **KYUNGSOO** benar-benar terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan tulen. Oh ya ampun tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang bukan perempuan tulen tampak begitu cantik? Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya...

Jongin sendiri mengamati reaksi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum geli. "Jangan merasa rendah diri, Baekhyun memang selalu berusaha lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun di dunia ini, tapi dia sahabat yang baik dan dia akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang jelas, beberapa hari ini kau akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sudah menghentikan pembahasan mereka tentang Baekhyun. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Nanti. Gumamnya dalam hati, nanti pasti Jongin akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dan sekarang seperti yang diminta Jongin, Kyungsoo akan menuruti rencana Jongin, ia bertekad menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Jongin.

.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin beberapa kali melirik penampilan perempuan itu, lalu tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dalam hatinya atas penampilan Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu cantik tentu saja, hanya tidak terpoles. Kecantikannya lugu dan polos, lebih seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu? _Ingin melindungi Kyungsoo?_ Lelaki itu langsung berusaha membuang pikirannya dan mencoba fokus. Ia harus tetap pada rencananya semula, ia akan menggunakan Kyungsoo sebagai tameng sekaligus sebagai alat pembalasan dendam kepada ayah kandungnya.

Dengan tenang Jongin membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di pusat kota, yang katanya terbesar di Asia. Setelah membantu Kyungsoo turun, Jongin menyerahkan mobilnya kepada petugas _valey_ parkir. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dan sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat perempuan polos itu hampir saja ternganga melihat keindahan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Semuanya memang begitu besar, dari pilar dan tembok-tembok yang sangat tinggi sampai tanaman palem raksasa di dalam pot elegan yang ada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

"Kita ke salon yang itu dulu." Dengan lembut Jongin menghela Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke sebuah salon terkenal.

Jongin jarang ke salon, tetapi ia tahu mana salon yang baik mana yang tidak. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu kebanyakan selalu membicarakan salon-salon langganan mereka, ada yang bilang salon A bagus tapi sayang _finishing touch_ nya jelek, ada yang bilang salon B pelayanannya tidak memuaskan dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya, Jongin bisa menarik kesimpulan salon mana yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengubah model rambut Kyungsoo.

Oh, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan model rambut Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu cukup beruntung memiliki rambut yang hitam, sehat, halus dan panjang. Tetapi tidak ada model khusus untuk rambutnya. Hanya panjang dan lurus, dipotong rata. Jongin yakin _stylist_ di salon ini bisa sedikit membuat gaya rambut Kyungsoo lebih modern.

Ketika mereka masuk, salah satu pegawai salon berseragam hitam langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Jongin mengatakan apa maksudnya kepada pegawai itu dan kemudian Kyungsoo dihela masuk ke bagian dalam, sementara Jongin sendiri duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran.

.

.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, halus dan hitam, sayang potongannya rata, jadi kesannya tipis dan membosankan."

Seorang _stylist_ laki-laki yang agak gemulai menyentuh helaian rambut Kyungsoo dari belakang. Lelaki itu sekarang duduk di kursi tinggi di belakang Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan posisi kaca itu, Kyungsoo bisa menatap mata sang _stylist_.

"Di salon mana anda dulu memotongnya?"

Tampaknya karena baju Kyungsoo yang mahal dan indah, dan karena Kyungsoo datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat elegan, _stylist_ itu mengira Kyungsoo mungkin salah satu pelanggan salon lain yang sekelas dengan salon ini.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan, dengan polos Kyungsoo menjawab, "Saya memotongnya sendiri."

 _Stlylist_ itu benar-benar tampak terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo, jemarinya yang sedang memegang rambut Kyungsoo membeku di sana.

"Memotongnya sendiri?" gumamnya memekik ngeri, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tak percaya.

"Ya" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memotong rambutnya sendiri? Rambut Kyungsoo panjang, tentu saja memudahkannya untuk memotong sendiri, ia tinggal menarik rambutnya ke depan, lalu gunting di tangannya pun beraksi, yang penting rambutnya tampak rata dan rapi dari belakang bukan?

"Tidak!" Tiba-tiba saja sang _stylist_ berseru membuat Kyungsoo kaget. "Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu sendiri, cantik. Itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan." _Stylist_ lelaki itu begidik, "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya diri melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya, Oke?"

Kyungsoo menatap mata gemulai _stylist_ itu dari cermin, setengah mengernyit, bingung kenapa masalah seperti itu tampaknya begitu penting bagi si _stylist_. Tetapi kemudian, Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan si _stylist_.

"Oke" Jawabnya, dan si _stylist_ tampak puas dengan jawabannya.

Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya bergerak lagi dengan ahli di rambut Kyungsoo, sebelum mengayunkan guntingnya, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kyungsoo,

"Aku akan membuat rambutmu sedemikian cantiknya, penuh tekstur dan tampak penuh. Pacar gantengmu yang di depan itu pasti nanti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan barumu."

Yang dimaksud pacar gantengnya pastilah Jongin. Tetapi Jongin bukan pacarnya. Kyungsoo terdiam, menatap kaca, ke arah si _stylist_ yang mulai menggarap rambutnya. Yah sudahlah. Yang penting ia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Jongin. Matanya terus bergerak. Mengawasi gunting itu yang memotong rambutnya helai demi helai.

.

.

Ketika _Stylist_ itu selesai, model rambutnya masih belum kelihatan. Seorang petugas lain membawanya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo yang sangat harum. Setelah itu ia dibawa kembali kepada sang _stylist_. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan _hair dryer_ dan sisir di tangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan ahli langsung memilah-milah rambut Kyungsoo yang basah, dan kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana.

"Mau diapakan?" Kyungsoo bergumam bingung, takut karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan _stylist_ itu ke rambutnya.

Sementara lelaki gemulai itu tersenyum dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. "Aku akan memberikan kilau para rambutmu, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warna hitam gelap yang membosankan."

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya selesai. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lalu rambutnya dicuci lagi, dikeringkan lagi dan di _blow_. Kyungsoo menatap takjub kepada rambutnya setengah terpana. Itu dirinya yang sama yang di depan cermin, tetapi amat mengejutkan bahwa perubahan potongan dan warna rambut bisa merubah penampilan seseorang.

Kyungsoo yang ada di sana sangat cantik, rambutnya masih tetap panjang tentu saja, tetapi potongannya bertingkat, membuat _volume_ rambutnya tampak penuh dan segar. Begitu juga warnanya yang sekarang tampak berkilauan sehat.

Astaga... ternyata pekerjaan _stylist_ itu tidak main-main. Kyungsoo merasa seperti artis-artis sinetron yang penampilannya seperti baru keluar dari salon. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ingin terkikik sendirian ketika menyadari bahwa ia juga baru keluar dari salon.

"Nah ayo sayang, kau begitu cantik, tunjukkan kecantikanmu kepada kekasih gantengmu di depan itu, dia pasti terpesona setengah mati."

Lelaki gemulai itu menghela Kyungsoo ke depan, tempat Jongin sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo dari batuk sengaja sang _stylist_ sebelum meninggalkan Kyungsoo berdiri sendirian di sana, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terpana. Beberapa detik Jongin memandang penampilan baru Kyungsoo dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian ia mengerjap dan memasang wajah datar.

"Bagus sekali." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Kyungsoo bingung apakah lelaki itu menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak.

Jongin lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberi isyarat pada Kyungsoo supaya mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari salon itu dan melangkah ke arah lain. Kyungsoo berusaha menjajari langkah Jongin dan bertanya.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Membeli beberapa sepatu, koleksi di butik Baekhyun belum cukup banyak karena memang dia tidak spesifik menjual sepatu. Ayo."

Mereka melangkah beberapa jauh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu yang begitu elegan, penuh dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilau seakan tembus pandang, memantulkan suasana indah ruangan yang berwarna sampanye berpadu dengan karpet merah tebal yang indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nona?" Pramuniaga langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan di depan.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Dia butuh sepatu, yang banyak dan terbaru, keluarkan semua koleksi terbaru kalian."

Dan kemudian banyak sekali waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Jongin akan duduk di sana, meminta Kyungsoo berjalan di depannya, dan ketika tidak merasa cocok, lelaki itu akan berkata tidak, sedangkan ketika merasa cocok, ia akan memberi isyarat kepada pramuniaga yang langsung membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir.

Pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo kelelahan mencoba berbagai macam sepatu itu. Oh memang benar, bisa masuk ke toko semewah ini dan memilih sepatu mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo yang biasa, dan ia bersyukur bisa mengalami pengalaman ini. Tetapi kalau begitu banyak sepatu yang harus dicobanya seperti ini, lama-lama Kyungsoo merasa lelah dan bosan.

Ketika memasang kaitan sepatunya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kyungsoo mendesah dan mulai merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera. Jongin melihatnya, dan menemukan keengganan di mata Kyungsoo ketika ia meminta perempuan itu mencoba sepatu. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah bersamanya. Perempuan-perempuan lain pasti akan merasa berada di surga, diajak berbelanja sepatu ataupun pakaian sekian lamanya, yah bagaimanapun Kyungsoo perempuan yang berbeda.

Dengan lembut dan penuh senyum Jongin lalu mendekat berjongkok ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencoba sepatu, kemudian jemarinya meraih kaitan sepatu Kyungsoo dan memakaikannya. "Lelah ya?"

Sikap Jongin dan jemarinya yang sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Kyungsoo nampak begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat pipi Kyungsoo memerah karenanya. Kyungsoo pada akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata atas sikap lembut Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pulang saja, aku rasa masih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja yang lain."

.

.

Ketika mereka pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam. Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi sambil menyantap sesuatu yang seperti mie instan. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak sempat memasakkan makan malam.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang dimakannya, dan menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Kyungsoo, lalu lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan potongan rambut baru dan gaun manismu itu, Kyung." Serunya memuji, membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona.

Jongin menoleh, menatap pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah, kemudian ia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Chanyeol. "Jangan ganggu dia _Hyung_ , dia milikku."

Mungkin maksud Jongin adalah Kyungsoo pelayan miliknya. Tetapi entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan secara lugas itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar. Sementara itu Chanyeol mengamati reaksi Jongin dengan geli, lalu bergumam setengah mengejek.

"Mulai posesif, Kim Jongin?"

Kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Jongin merah padam, lelaki itu menghela Kyungsoo lembut, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Chanyeol.

"Ganti dengan pakaian rumahan dan kita akan bicara." Jongin selalu mengucapkan perintahnya dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Kyungsoo langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar untuk menurutinya.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Kau membawa Kyungsoo ke Baekhyun ya?" Chanyeol tampak tidak suka, membuat Jongin merasa aneh.

Chanyeol selalu bersikap sebagai pembenci perempuan, tetapi ternyata dia juga membenci mahluk yang bertingkah laku sebagai perempuan, entah karena Chanyeol paranoid atau memang dia berpandangan konservatif.

"Aku tidak suka nada suaramu, _Hyung_. Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun sahabatku."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Oke.. oke. Kenapa kau ini bung? Dari awal kau masuk rumah ini, sikapmu seperti akan menyerangku."

Jongin tertegun dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ia seperti ingin menyerang Chanyeol, apalagi setelah Chanyeol memuji Kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan, rasanya Jongin tidak rela. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, apakah benar kata Chanyeol tadi? Bahwa ia memendam rasa posesif dan bahkan cemburu kepada Kyungsoo?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin kemudian, "Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah." Jongin menyusul duduk di sofa, dan kemudian menuang jus jeruk dari teko dingin yang ada di meja, meneguknya dengan haus.

"Tapi kuarasa itu sepadan." Gumam Chanyeol dalam senyuman. "Dia berubah cantik sekali, seperti puteri dalam kisah dongeng cinderella."

 _Lagi._ Jongin merasakan sengatan rasa itu lagi, perasaan tidak suka ketika Chanyeol memuji Kyungsoo dengan terang-terangan. Ada apa dengannya ini? Jongin tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya karena Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan canggung setengah takut ke arah mereka, itu menjadi catatan bagi Jongin karena nanti, kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya yang licik itu, Kyungsoo harus bersikap percaya diri dan pemberani di depannya.

"Duduklah." Jongin menggeser duduknya, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan galak. "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Kyungsoo, akankah kau tetap di sini?"

Pengusiran terang-terangan Jongin itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung Chanyeol, lelaki itu malah tertawa, membawa mangkok mienya tanpa kata dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu. Lalu hening. Jongin tampak sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata sementara Kyungsoo menunggu.

Lalu Jongin berdehem, "Aku punya ayah kandung di London. Ayah kandung yang jahat. Dulu dia mengusir ibuku dalam kondisi hamil dan tak bertanggung jawab, ibuku pulang ke Korea, menanggung malu dan cemoohan karena mengandung anak haram, mengandung aku." Jongin langsung membuka penjelasannya dengan kalimat pahit itu, membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan merasa iba.

Rasa ibanya itu mungkin terpancar jelas di matanya karena Jongin menatapnya garang.

"Jangan mengasihani aku, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ayah kandungku membuangku jauh-jauh." Lelaki itu menghela napas marah, "Dan itulah yang kuinginkan sampai saat ini, jauh-jauh dari lelaki munafik dan jahat itu. Sayangnya dia tak tahu malu dan punya pemikiran lain, ayah kandungku mulai datang dan merecokiku, menggunakan kebohongan bahwa dia sekarat dan sakit keras dan mengira dengan begitu bisa meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku mau menemuinya. Tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mencemaskan kesehatannya?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas mendengar perkataan retoris itu, ia bingung harus berkata apa. "Mungkin... mungkin ayahmu menyesal dan ingin berbaikan denganmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anaknya."

"Lelaki jahat itu tidak akan pernah menyesal." Jongin membantah dengan sinis, "Dia hanya menginginkan pewaris seluruh kekayaannya, baginya kekayaannya hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang yang mempunyai darah ningrat yang dimilikinya." Jongin tersenyum sinis. "Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku harta darinya adalah sampah, tetapi ayah kandungku tidak tahu malu, dia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan untukku dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan, demi menjaga kemurnian darah keturunannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah." Jongin tampak semakin marah, "Dan kemudian dia mengatakan akan datang ke Korea, untuk membujuk dan memaksa aku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"Beliau akan datang ke Korea?" Kyungsoo terkejut, tak menyangka ayah kandung Jongin ini akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Ya. Karena dia lelaki arogan pemaksa yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kemauannya." Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. "Dan karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu, Kyungsoo."

 _Jadi ia akan berperan sebagai apa?_ Kyungsoo jadi teringat akan betapa banyaknya pakaian, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Dari kata-kata laki-laki itu di salon, semua untuk memberikan Kyungsoo peran sebagai perempuan jahat. Apakah semua ini untuk ayah kandungnya?

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, terang-terangan di hadapan ayahku. Tetapi kau harus bersikap bukan sebagai kekasih yang baik-baik. Aku sudah menyelidiki ayah kandungku, aku tahu seperti apa wataknya, dia sangat menjunjung darah ningratnya. Mengetahui aku tergila-gila kepada perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang baginya tidak sederajat dan jelas-jelas perempuan yang hanya mengincar hartaku akan membuatnya gila." Jongin terkekeh. "Pada akhirnya dia akan pulang dengan kekalahan yang menyakitkan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Ia tidak punya ayah. Dan dulu ketika di panti asuhan, betapa dulu ia sangat menginginkan memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki ayah kandung, tetapi memikirkannya dengan penuh dendam. Tetapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan Jongin, lelaki itu mengetahui masa lalunya dengan pedih dan menumbuhkan kebencian di dadanya sejak lama, lagi pula sepertinya ayah kandung Jongin memang kejam karena membuang ibu Jongin yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri. Dan kemudian tiba-tiba ketika dia membutuhkan Jongin, dengan arogannya lelaki itu ingin mendekati Jongin kembali. Setelah memikirkan segalanya, Kyungsoo bisa memaklumi apa yang ada di benak Jongin.

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi Kyungsoo dan kemudian tersenyum. "Aku ingin kau berlatih dengan Baekhyun, selama beberapa hari ini, dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi perempuan penggoda. Meskipun bukan perempuan tulen, Baekhyun punya banyak pengalaman dengan perempuan-perempuan semacam itu, jadi dia bisa mengajarimu." Jongin terkekeh, kemudian menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan serius. "Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan untuk tugasmu ini Kyungsoo, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, yang aku minta adalah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Kyungsoo terpekur kebingungan. Sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkan gaji tambahan lagi. Apa yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Makanan setiap hari, tempat bernaung yang luar biasa indahnya. Kyungsoo tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi, yang ia inginkan adalah membantu Jongin sekuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah penolongnya dan Kyungsoo akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi.

* * *

 **Terimakasih buat yang review kemarin**

 **Chapter ini adakah yang terpesona sama sifat manis Kim Jongin pada Kyungsoo? Atau justru salpok sama karakter Baekhyun? :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **BAB 10**

 **HARI** masih pagi ketika Kyungsoo bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, kamar Chanyeol dan Jongin masih tertutup rapat. Kalau Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah maklum karena lelaki itu selalu menggunakan waktu paginya untuk tidur karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur. Tetapi rupanya Chanyeol juga bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Chanyeol kesiangan.

Setiap hari lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan rapi dengan aroma segar yang menyenangkan lalu duduk di meja dapur, makan sarapannya bersama Kyungsoo. Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Chanyeol datang untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan dalam dua minggu itu, banyak sekali kejadian, dan perubahan, terutama bagi Kyungsoo.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, Jongin selalu bangun pagi sarapan bersama Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, kemudian dia mengantar Kyungsoo ke tempat Baekhyun, di sana Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya seharian. Semula Kyungsoo agak canggung ketika berduaan dengan Baekhyun, apalagi Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun dulunya laki-laki sebelum berubah menjadi perempuan. Tetapi Baekhyun memang memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Setiap hari ketika Kyungsoo datang, Baekhyun akan membuat seteko teh mint yang harum dan sepiring kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana. Dari mengobrol itulah Baekhyun megajarkan banyak hal kepada Kyungsoo, semua pengetahuannya tentang dunia fashion ditularkannya, tak lupa dia mengajari cara berjalan, _table manner_ di acara makan malam resmi, cara berbicara, dan bahkan cara memadu padankan pakaian supaya tampil cantik.

Baekhyun selalu menekankan bahwa ia harus berperan sebagai wanita penggoda nanti ketika ayah kandung Jongin sudah muncul. Pipi Kyungsoo selalu merona merah ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus melemparkan tatapan sensual penuh ajakan kepada Jongin setiap saat, juga senyuman nakal, bibir yang merekah penuh godaan.

Baekhyun memang sudah mengajari Kyungsoo semua caranya, dan Kyungsoo menyerapnya, juga belajar sendiri di cermin, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, atau bahkan mencoba mengedip-ngedip genit kepada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo masih tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana caranya ia melakukan itu semua pada Jongin. Pipinya selalu merona dan wajahnya terasa panas kalau membayangkan akan mengedip genit kepada Jongin, atau menyapukan jemarinya sambil menatap sensual penuh ajakan kepada Jongin. _Ah, Ya ampun_ , bagaimana mungkin ia melakukannya?

Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan itu dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian pikirannya berkelana lagi, Baekhyun sudah menyerahkan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin kemarin, dan mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo sudah siap. Yah mungkin secara teori Kyungsoo sudah siap, tetapi prakteknya nanti? Entahlah. Yang pasti Kyungsoo akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jongin yang sudah berharap banyak kepadanya.

Cara berpakaian Kyungsoo pun sudah berubah, tiba-tiba saja lemari pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal dari butik ternama. Ada rak sepatu khusus yang dibelikan oleh Jongin untuk menampung koleksi sepatunya yang tiada duanya, belum lagi susunan aksesoris, tas dan semua perhiasan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar boros dan membuang-buang uang. Kyungsoo berpikir akan dikemanakan semua barang itu kalau semua sandiwara ini sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua barang ini hanya pinjaman dan bukan untuk Kyungsoo bukan?

Karena itulah Kyungsoo sangat berhat-hati memakai semua barang itu, berusaha supaya nanti ketika barang itu dikembalikan, kondisinya masih bagus dan sempurna. Kyungsoo benar-benar berhati-hati apalagi mengingat betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang itu.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo mengenakan gaun satu potong yang ringan dan elegan, bahannya sifon dengan warna ungu lavender yang lembut dan menjuntai sampai ke tengah betisnya. Tampak sangat indah dipakai olehnya, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tampak berisi. Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo terlalu kurus dan harus menambah berat badannya, dan sepertinya selama dua minggu ini, Kyungsoo berhasil menambah berat badannya beberapa kilo sehingga bagian-bagian yang seharusnya terisi penuh, mulai terisi dengan indahnya.

Kadangkala Kyungsoo masih sering terpaku menatap dirinya di cermin dan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia tersenyum dan kemudian mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya. Bahkan sekarang Kyungsoo memiliki ponsel. Jongin membelikan Kyungsoo ponsel canggih dengan fitur-fitur yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya, sementara nomor di ponsel itu hanya menyimpan nomor telepon Jongin saja, meskipun kemudian Kyungsoo mengingat tentang Chen yang dulu sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengunjungi Chen di cafe, meskipun ia harus memikirkan caranya menemui Chen tanpa harus berurusan dengan Suho sajangnim yang setiap hari ada di cafe itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Chen adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya di sana, sahabatnya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikannya. Tetapi karena setiap pagi Kyungsoo harus ke tempat Baekhyun dan baru pulang menjelang malam, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengunjungi Chen. Mungkin besok ia bisa kesana... gumamnya dalam hati, sambil menaburkan bumbu ke masakannya.

Ketika Kyungsoo menuang _bacon_ panas yang beraroma harum dan menata kentang goreng di piring. Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Mereka hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemen ini. Hanya Chanyeol satu-satunya tamu yang pernah datang kemari sejak Kyungsoo tinggal di sini, dan kemudian menetap di sini.

 _Kalau begitu siapa?_

Dengan langkah ragu, Kyungsoo mengintip melalui kaca cembung untuk mengintip di pintu apartemen. Ia mengernyit, tidak mengenali lelaki bule tua berbadan besar itu yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sabar di depan pintu. Otaknya berputar cepat, dan kemudian langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin saja saatnya sudah tiba. Mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah ayah kandung Jongin yang datang untuk mengunjunginya!

Kyungsoo meragu, takut untuk membuka pintu. Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Kyungsoo tetap menahan diri untuk menahan pintu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ayah kandung Jongin, tetapi mungkin saja tidak bukan? Kyungsoo harus berhati-hati membuka pintu untuk orang asing.

 _Ia harus membangunkan Jongin!_

Jantungnya berdebar, menyadari betapa buruknya mood Jongin kalau dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Kyungsoo tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan bel itu terus berbunyi dan menunggu sampai tamu itu menyerah lalu pergi bukan?

 _Siapa tahu itu tamu penting...?_

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Pelan... sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian sedikit lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri memegang handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring terngkurap di atas ranjang berukuran besar. Selimut polos berwarna gelap tampak menggumpal di kakinya, sementara seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan bertelanjang dada. Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar, kemudian memanggil Jongin.

"Jongin?" Suaranya agak keras, berharap bisa membangunkan lelaki itu dari jarak jauh, tetapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena Jongin tampak pulas bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Ragu, Kyungsoo melangkah mendekat lagi, menelan ludahnya ketika sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap punggung telanjang Jongin yang berotot dan indah.

"Jongin?"

Kyungsoo setengah membungkuk di dekat lelaki itu. Tetapi panggilannya hanya mampu menghasilkan sedikit kerutan di alis Jongin. Sambil menghela napas, Kyungsoo meletakkan jemarinya di pundak telanjang Jongin, merasakan dirinya merona ketika kulit hangat itu menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo mengguncang pundak Jongin.

Seketika itu juga, jemari kuat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo yang mungil, membuat Kyungsoo memekik ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang dan kemudian setengah menindih tubuhnya. Kyungsoo berusaha meronta, tetapi pegangan Jongin kepada dirinya sangatlah kuat. Mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam, sepertinya masih setengah tidur, dan senyumnya begitu sensual, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku di pagi hari sayang?"

Jongin berbisik serak, lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo seringan bulu, membuat sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo merinding. Ia langsung memekik dan mendorong tubuh Jongin sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini benar-benar sadar.

Jongin tampak mengerjap bingung, ia kemudian menunduk, menatap Kyungsoo yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam, ia malu setengah mati. Di sini, berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah tindihan tubuh Jongin yang telanjang dada. Astaga. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya akan terjadi begini ketika menyentuh pundak Jongin. Tahu begitu Kyungsoo akan mengambil tongkat atau apa untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin dari jarak jauh. _Well_ ya, kalau nanti ia harus membangunkan Jongin lagi, ia akan menggunakan cara itu.

"Aku... aku berusaha membangunkanmu.. ada tamu... aku menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membantingku ke ranjang."

Ekspresi Jongin tidak terbaca, ia mengerutkan kening lalu secepat kilat melepaskan Kyungsoo dari tindihannya, berguling ke samping dan kemudian meluncur berdiri di tepi ranjang.

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membangunkanku." Gumamnya dingin. "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tamu apa yang kau maksud?"

Kyungsoo sendiri langsung bangkit dari ranjang ketika Jongin melepaskan tindihannya, wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas hingga ia harus meletakkan tangannya di lehernya untuk meredakan panasnya.

"Tamu... seorang lelaki tua asing. Aku pikir... aku pikir akhirnya ayah kandungmu mengunjungimu."

Ekspresi Jongin langsung berubah keras, sedikit menakutkan. "Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dia tamu pertama di apartemen ini, dia pria asing, berambut kelabu, sangat tinggi... apakah kau tidak ingin mengintipnya dulu?"

"Tidak." Bibir Jongin menipis. "Itu sudah pasti ayahku, aku tidak sedang menunggu tamu manapun. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum menemuinya." Lelaki itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius, "Ingat peranmu mulai sekarang, Kyungsoo. Kau adalah simpananku, perempuan penggoda, perempuan jalang yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan penggila harta, sementara itu aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi tua bangka itu. Persilahkan dia masuk dan menungguku."

Kemudian Jongin membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Bel pintu sudah tidak berbunyi ketika Kyungsoo keluar sehingga ia mengira tamu itu sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba ia menyesal jangan-jangan ia terlalu lama membangunkan Jongin tadi sehingga membuat lelaki itu pulang.

Tetapi ketika Kyungsoo mengintip, ia masih melihat lelaki bule itu berdiri di pintu dan menunggu, dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo membuka pintu, membiarkan rantai gerendelnya masih menempel di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya, matanya menelusuri Kyungsoo, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi sebelum kemudian bergumam.

"Aku mencari Jongin. Anakku." Suaranya berat dan dalam, penuh wibawa dengan bahasa Korea yang terpatah-patah.

Jadi benar. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Jongin. Kyungsoo teringat bahwa ia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik, karena itulah ia tersenyum dengan gaya ceria yang sedikit menggoda, mengangkat alisnya dibuat-buat.

"Setahuku ayah Jongin sudah meninggal." Kyungsoo dengan berani menelusuri sosok lelaki di depannya, sengaja membuat lelaki itu jengkel, meskipun dalam hatinya ia gemetar setengah mati.

Dan usahanya berhasil, lelaki tua itu tampaknya termakan oleh usaha Kyungsoo untuk bersikap sebagai perempuan menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah meskipun lelaki itu masih berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Aku ayah kandung Jongin, sekarang buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu anakku." Gumamnya tegas, menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata menyala-nyala, membuat Kyungsoo hampir saja mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Biarkan dia masuk sayang." Tiba-tiba saja Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan begitu dekat di sana, sampai Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan _after shave_ dan parfum beraroma maskulinnya.

Lalu jemari Jongin terlurur melewati Kyungsoo dan membuka gerendel itu. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkul Kyungsoo dengan posesif dan kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, ayah kandung Jongin.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Gumam lelaki tua itu datar.

Jongin menegang, Kyungsoo bisa merasakannya meskipun lelaki itu tampak berusaha bersikap datar, tetapi sepertinya semua kemarahan dan kebencian terpupuk di sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu menghela Kyungsoo masih dalam rangkulan lengannya, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa. "Pengacaramu sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu membuang-buang waktumu dengan datang kemari."

Panggilan ber- 'aku' dan ber- 'kamu' yang dipakai Jongin kepada ayahnya sepertinya dilakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Jongin tidak menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Sebuah penghinaan frontal yang disengaja dan rupanya efektif karena ekspresi ayah kandung Jongin memucat dan tampak tidak senang.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa di depan Jongin dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, ia mencoba berbasa-basi. "Tempat yang bagus." Gumamnya bersikap tak mendengar kata-kata Jongin tadi yang menyebutnya bodoh. Kali ini dengan memakai bahasa inggris, untunglah Kyungsoo cukup mengerti bahasa inggris dari pelajaran SMUnya dan kursus singkat intensifnya bersama Baekhyun yang serba bisa.

Jongin mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya menelusuri pinggang Kyungsoo sambil lalu, sebuah gerakan ringan tapi mesra, menunjukkan kepemilikan, membuat Kyungsoo harus berusaha keras supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, dan aku membelinya dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. "Kau bisa menadapatkan beberapa kastil indah, lengkap dengan tanah pegunungan yang luas, kekayaan yang berlimpah sehingga kau bisa membeli puluhan apartemen seperti ini, sebanyak yang kau mau Jongin, kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan perkataan pengacaraku."

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu." Tatapan Jongin berubah dingin, ia lalu melemparkan senyuman sensual kepada Kyungsoo. "Benar kan, sayang?"

 _Saatnya berakting._ Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dengan genit. "Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang, tentu saja tidak boleh kau tolak Jongin, itu akan menguntungkanku juga." Gumamnya dengan nada genit yang meskipun sedikit kaku pada awalnya tapi tampak meyakinkan.

Jongin terkekeh dan kemudian menarik Kyungsoo semakin rapat kepadanya, "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu. Ini... Kris Wu." Jongin dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama ayahnya langsung, "Dia seorang bangsawan. Aku lupa gelarmu."

"Wu Yifan, _Earl of Moray_." Sahut Kris dengan dingin.

Seperti dugaan Jongin, masalah gelar dan darah bangsawan sangatlah sensitif bagi lelaki tua itu. Dan Jongin akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Yah begitulah namanya, Kyungsoo, aku sendiri susah mengingatnya, lagipula nama gelar itu tidak ada artinya di negara ini." Jongin sengaja melemparkan pandangan mencemooh, "Dan perkenalkan, ini adalah Do Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo saja tanpa embel-embel nama lain sepertinya karena gadis ini sebatang kara sebelum aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan." Jongin tertawa sendiri, "Kyungsoo ini adalah calon isteriku."

Wajah Kris langsung pucat pasi, memandang Kyungsoo dan Jongin berganti-ganti. Sikap dan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi, apalagi menyangkut kekayaan, sudah bisa membuat Kris mengetahui tipe perempuan seperti apa yang sekarang sedang menempel di tubuh anaknya seperti lintah penghisap darah.

Dan dari panti asuhan berarti tidak diketahui asal usulnya! Kris tidak bisa menerima itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Jongin menyimpan darah Wu di tubuhnya, darah bangsawan yang murni dari miliknya yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya yang terhormat. _Dan sekarang Jongin akan menikahi perempuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?_ Akan seperti apa keturunan mereka nanti? Perempuan itu akan menodai kemurnian darah Wu mereka, darah terhormat yang sekarang hanya ada di tubuh Jongin. Ia harus menyelamatkan darah bangsawan itu. Jongin harus menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan yang terhormat, supaya keturunan Wu berikutnya berasal dari darah murni. Bukan dari perempuan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan warisan gelarmu." Kris memulai, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkenalan Jongin tentang Kyungsoo tadi. "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya, satu-satunya Wu murni yang tersisa."

"Dan apakah pengacaramu tidak mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolaknya? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, gelarmu atau bahkan warisan darahmu. Kalau saja aku bisa membuangnya, akan aku buang dari tubuhku semua jejak yang menghubungkanku padamu," Mata Jongin menggelap. "Kedatanganmu sia-sia Pak Tua... Aku menikmati hidup di sini, bersama kekasihku yang menggairahkan dan tawaranmu sama sekali tidak menggodaku."

"Kau tidak boleh menikahinya." Tiba-tiba Kris terpancing emosi, menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit beringsut dari duduknya. Untunglah jemari Jongin di pinggangnya menguatkannya, lelaki itu memeluknya makin erat seolah akan menjaganya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami saling mencintai dan saling memuaskan, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan dan percintaan kami sangat memuaskan, benar kan sayang?"

Nada suara Jongin penuh siratan makna, membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona, tetapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengimbangi kata-kata Jongin dengan kedipan genit menggoda. "Benar sayang. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu kita menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian raksasa yang kau janjikan itu." Ide untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu sebenarnya berasal dari Baekhyun, Baekhyunlah yang mengarahkannya untuk selalu menyinggung uang dan perhiasan.

Jongin terkekeh, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sayang."

Kris rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu langsung berseru. "Kau tidak boleh menikahinya, Jongin. Darah keluarga Wu akan tercemar kalau kau menikahi perempuan dengan asal usul tidak jelas, aku sudah memilihkan calon isteri untukmu, perempuan bangsawan, berpendidikan tinggi, modern dan sempurna untukku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulku kemari untuk menemuimu. Segera setelah kau melihatnya, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sudah membuat pilihan buruk!"

 **jangan lupa feedbacknya :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 11**

 **MATA** Jongin tampak menggelap mendengar kata-kata arogan Kris, bibirnya menipis menahan marah. "Berani-beraninya kau menghina calon isteri pilihanku." Gumamnya gusar, "Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang."

Kris tampak kaget diusir dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Ia terbiasa dihormati, orang-orang terbiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dan sekarang ia diusir oleh anak kandungnya sendiri? Sungguh penghinaan yang menyinggung harga diri Kris, tetapi ia menahankannya.

Kris membutuhkan Jongin. Hanya anak itulah satu-satunya laki-laki keluarga Wu yang masih hidup. Selama berapa dekade ini, keluarganya telah dikutuk selalu melahirkan anak perempuan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan nama gelarnya. Lalu penyakit jantungnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan menyerangnya. Membuatnya tergantung hanya kepada Jongin.

Kris akan rela menahankannya. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan gelar dan nama keluarga selamat di masa depan. Ia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergumam geram.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tetapi aku akan kembali lagi, dengan membawa calon istrimu, Jongin. Calon istrimu yang sangat berkelas dan cocok untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata angkuh itu, Kris melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Lama kemudian Jongin masih termenung, dengan marah menatap ke arah pintu, tempat Kris menghilang, matanya menyala nyaris menakutkan.

"Lelaki tua bangka tak tahu diri." Desisnya, "Seenaknya dia membuangku dan sekarang dia ingin memilikiku? Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"

Sinar kebencian memancar di mata Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh, gerakan Kyungsoo itu tampaknya menyadarkan Jongin, lelaki itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya dalam.

"Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali meski awalnya sedikit kaku." Gumam Jongin ringan, "Kau mungkin harus sedikit berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku."

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo lagi, dan menciumnya. Membuat Kyungsoo ternganga kaget ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Jongin tanpa ampun. Ia hendak memekik, tetapi kemudian, sentuhan bibir Jongin berubah lembut, menyesap bibirnya seolah begitu menikmatinya, dan juga jemarinya bergerak lembut, menelusuri lengan Kyungsoo, naik dan turun.

"Wow."

Itu suara Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari kamar. Membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terperanjat. Secepat kilat, saat itu juga, Jongin langsung mendorong Kyungsoo hingga hampir terjungkal di sofa. Chanyeol sendiri tampak menikmati sekali wajah-wajah gugup di depannya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah bangun lama, tetapi memilih tidak keluar selama ayah kandung Jongin bertamu tadi. Sekarang Chanyeol dengan sengaja melemparkan tatapan mata penuh arti dan berganti-ganti ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi yang barusan kulihat tadi apakah..." Suaranya penuh spekulasi, dan Jongin langsung menyahut ketus.

"Itu tadi latihan supaya Kyungsoo lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku." Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Benar bukan, Kyung?"

Ditatap setajam itu, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Kyungsoo tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sekarang bibirnya terasa panas membara. _Jongin telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya!_

"Kau boleh pergi Kyung, siapkan makanan, aku ingin makan." Jongin mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak peduli.

Dan Kyungsoo yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Jongin, melirik lelaki itu yang berpura-pura memusatkan pandangannya kepada televisi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Chanyeol langsung dengan lugas, membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya marah kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk latihan."

"Menurutku latihan terbiasa menyentuh tidak perlu dengan ciuman semacam itu, apalagi ciuman yang amat sangat bergairah, kau seperti sudah akan melumatnya habis-habiskan kalau aku tidak keluar tadi."

"Diam!" Jongin menggeram, tidak mau lagi mendengar analisa dari Chanyeol. Sementara itu benaknyapun berkecamuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa ia mencium Kyungsoo? Benarkah hanya karena latihan? Kenapa ia begitu impulsif menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya habis-habisan?

.

.

Perempuan cantik itu menuju ke tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya dalam senyuman. Ada foto Jongin di sana. Calon suaminya yang sangat tampan.

Yah, mereka memang sepadan. Xi Luhan adalah puteri ke empat dari bangsawan yang menjadi sahabat Kris Wu. Dan ketika lelaki itu melamarnya kepada ayahnya, untuk menjadi calon isteri anak lelakinya yang berada di negara yang jauh, semula Luhan menolak dan ragu. Yah, ia adalah perempuan berpendidikan tinggi, meskipun berdarah bangsawan, Luhan tidak berpandangan kuno seperti ayahnya. Ia menjadi CEO perempuan yang sangat disegani di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan otaknya sangat encer dengan jenjang pendidikan yang sangat tinggi.

Perjodohan adalah pilihan terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian, ketika ia melihat foto Jongin, yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, Luhan langsung jatuh hati seketika itu juga. Dan ketika seorang Luhan jatuh hati, maka ia harus memiliki. Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona Luhan sebelumnya. Dan Luhan yakin, Jongin akan takluk dalam pesonanya.

Luhan datang sesuai dengan permintaan Kris, anak hilangnya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan menolak perjodohan ini, dan itu pasti lebih disebabkan karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa calon istrinya secantik dan sesempurna dirinya. Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan lekukan yang sangat indah dan berisi, rambutnya panjang dan pirang keemasan, membingkai wajahnya yang keseluruhannya cantik dan sempurna. Orang-orang di bandara ini bahkan selalu menoleh dua kali ketika melihatnya.

Luhan tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Jongin pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersama, darah bangsawan di tubuh mereka memang sudah seharunya menyatu.

"Luhan."

Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Kris calon ayah mertuanya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai papa." Luhan bahkan sudah memanggil Kris dengan sebutan 'papa' sesuai permintaan lelaki itu sendiri, yang begitu yakin bahwa Luhan akan menjadi anak menantunya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu, mari ke mobil, aku sudah menyewakan kamar suite di hotel terbaik di kota ini." Kris menghelanya dengan sopan dan dengan langkah anggun. Luhan mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar yang telah menunggu di luar, di dalam mobil, Luhan menatap wajah Kris yang tampak gusar.

"Kenapa papa? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

Kris mendengus, "Jongin. Dia mempunyai kekasih, seorang perempuan yang seperti lintah pengisap harta, perempuan murahan dan anak lelakiku yang bodoh itu tergila-gila karena nafsunya." Mata Kris menggelap, tetapi kemudian ia menatap ke arah Luhan dan tersenyum puas. "Tetapi sekarang kau sudah di sini Luhan, begitu Jongin melihatmu, dia akan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kau akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu saja papa. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jongin dan juga kekasihnya yang murahan itu." Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibirnya, tawa yang penuh percaya diri.

Ya. Luhan yakin, begitu bertemu dengannya, Jongin pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua lelaki selalu bereaksi sama terhadap pesona Luhan.

.

.

"Selamat pagi." Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Jongin sudah bangun dan rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Kyungsoo dengan canggung, "Buatkan sarapan untukku juga ya."

"Ya, sebentar lagi siap." Kyungsoo menjawab tak kalah canggung.

Ciuman Jongin kemarin, membuat Kyungsoo salah tingkah sepanjang hari. Ia berusaha menghindari Jongin sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan kontak mata dan bersembunyi dari lelaki itu. Kyungsoo bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, dan ciuman Jongin kemarin menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya susah tidur semalaman, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Tiba-tiba Jongin bergumam, membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak karena kaget, ia menyangka Jongin sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Maaf tentang apa?" Kyungsoo bergumam santai, berusaha fokus pada masakannya dan seolah-olah tidak diberatkan oleh sesuatupun mengenai Jongin.

"Tentang ciuman kemarin." Mata Jongin menatap tajam, bergumam tanpa basa basi yang langsung membuat pipi Kyungsoo merah padam. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, mungkin aku terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu ayah kandungku, aku marah dan kemudian melampiaskannya kepadamu. Itu tidak adil untukmu, maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo tercenung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lemah, kemudian.

Jongin tampaknya masih belum selesai, ia berdiri di sana menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam. "Dan jangan menghindariku, Kyung. Aku tahu kemarin seharian kau menghindariku seperti wabah. Sandiwara kita ini belum selesai, aku tahu ayah kandungku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya kau harus membiasakan diri ada di dekatku."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal dengan sikap Kyungsoo tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Setelah mendesah, Jongin menghentakkan kakinya pergi, membuat Kyungsoo langsung menghela napas panjang dan merasa lega luar biasa.

.

.

Kali ini Kyungsoo harus menghadapi Chanyeol yang usil. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menyelidik, seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi hati Kyungsoo.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil melahap roti bakarnya, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama mengamati Kyungsoo yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diamati dengan begitu intens.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ciuman itu." Chanyeol tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Aku yakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merah padam. "Kau tidak bisa yakin." Jawabnya setengah ketus, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin." Kali ini Chanyeol terkekeh, "Aku sangat ahli mengenai perempuan, Kyung. Dan dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, ciuman kemarin pasti sangat mengejutkanmu."

Memang. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, menatap Chanyeol memohon. "Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, _please_?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Terserah padamu Kyung, tetapi perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin bertanya..." Senyumnya mengembang, "Atau kalau kau ingin praktek, aku akan siap sedia. Aku yakin ciumanku akan lebih nikmat daripada yang bisa diberikan oleh Jongin."

Kyungsoo melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol dengan marah, kesal karena Chanyeol keterlaluan menggodanya, lelaki itu bukannya tersinggung dilempar lap, malahan tertawa. Lama-lama Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum juga dengan malu. Yah bagaimanapun juga, sikap Chanyeol yang penuh canda ini sedikit menghibur Kyungsoo.

"Jangan marah padaku." Chanyeol bergumam lembut kemudian. "Aku hanya menggodamu kok, tentu saja gadis lugu dan polos sepertimu tidak akan pernah masuk kriteriaku." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk berhati-hati, Kyung. Hati-hatilah dengan hatimu. Kadangkala perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya."

Sambil mengucapkan kalimat misterius itu, Chanyeol berjalan pergi, membawa cangkir kopi di sebelah tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

.

.

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dalam keheningan, mereka kemudian saling melempar pandang, dan tanpa mengintip-pun, mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau masuk ke kamar, Chanyeol. Dan Kyungsoo... gantilah bajumu dengan gaun yang sedikit seksi."

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama melangkah ke arah kamar masing-masing, dengan Chanyeol yang terkekeh menggoda Kyungsoo yang merah padam karena disuruh memakai baju seksi oleh Jongin.

Kyungsoo masuk ke kamar, dan berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, bingung akan memilih gaun yang mana. Baekhyun selalu bilang jika ingin tampil seksi, pakailah warna hitam. Mata Kyungsoo menelusuri gaun-gaun yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, lalu tangannya menyentuh gaun sutera warna hitam itu, dengan korset yang ketat di dadanya, kemudian bagian bawahnya mengembang sempurna sampai di bawah lutut. Gaun ini tampak cukup seksi sekaligus pantas dikenakan di rumah pada malam hari, putusnya.

Kyungsoo memilih memakai gaun itu, ia menatap ke arah cermin, mengagumi betapa gaun itu begitu pas di tubuhnya dan begitu cocok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan. Setelah menghela napas berkali-kali, Kyungsoo melangkah ke arah ruang tengah itu.

Dan kemudian tertegun bingung mendapati selain Kris, ada tamu lain di sana, tamu lain yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan penuh godaan kepada Jongin.

.

.

"Dan itu pasti Kyungsoo."

Perempuan cantik itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum ramah dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan penampilan Kyungsoo. Tentu saja, dengan kecantikan seperti dewi begitu, Kyungsoo pasti tidak akan dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

"Kemarilah Kyungsoo." Jongin tersenyum, senyum pura-pura penuh cinta yang meyakinkan. "Biar kukenalkan pada teman Kris." Jongin mengamit tangan Kyungsoo dan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan posesif.

"Kenalkan Kyungsoo, ini Xi Luhan yang jauh-jauh datang kemari untuk Kris." Jongin menatap Kris dengan puas. "Kau sungguh tega membawa wanita secantik ini kemari hanya untuk pulang dengan sia-sia."

Kata-kata Jongin itu benar-benar membuat Luhan terkejut. Ia datang kemari dengan keyakinan penuh, bahwa Jongin akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kakinya ketika melihat penampilannya. Bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi rupanya pengaruh pelacur berbadan mungil di sebelahnya itu sangat besar. Luhan merengut marah ke arah Kyungsoo. Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh pelacur itu yang tak bisa diberikannya?

Kris bahkan mengatakan bahwa asal usul perempuan itu tidak jelas. Luhan begidik ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo anak pembunuh atau mungkin malah pelacur—yang menunjukkan kenapa Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang—dan Jongin akan mencemari darah bangsawannya kalau sampai memberikan benihnya pada perempuan ini.

Dengan cepat Luhan memasang wajah penuh godaan, menutupi keterkejutannya, ia memandang Kyungsoo dengan mencemooh, menelusuri gaunnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Hmmmm... gaun yang sangat... elegan." Dengan lembut ia berucap dalam bahasa inggris, yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo penuh ejekan, membuat seketika itu juga Kyungsoo merasa ingin bersembunyi karena malu.

Tetapi pegangan Jongin di pinggangnya, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dan menopangnya, lelaki itu menunduk dengan sayang, dan menghadiahi Kyungsoo kecupan lembut di pelipisnya.

"Tentu saja gaun yang sangat elegan dan seksi... membuatku tak sabar menanti kami bisa berduaan sendirian di sini." Matanya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah Kris. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Kris? Kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa segera berkemas dan pulang, serta bawalah seluruh harapanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang namamu."

Wajah Kris pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata langsung Jongin itu. Bahkan Luhan yang semula duduk tenang di sebelahnyapun tampak kaget.

"Aku kemari membawa calon istrimu, Jongin. Luhan adalah perempuan yang sederajat denganmu, istri yang paling cocok. Darah bangsawannya akan melengkapi keningratanmu dan mencegahmu tercemar oleh darah yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya." Matanya sengaja melirik menghina ke arah Kyungsoo.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo merasa dadanya panas. Sejak tadi lelaki tua di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mencemooh, juga perempuan yang secantik dewi itu. Dan semua itu karena apa? Semua itu hanya karena Kyungsoo anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apakah kalau ia yatim piatu maka sudah pasti ia berdarah kotor? Kelas rendahan?

Harga diri Kyungsoo menyeruak, memberikan dorongan semangat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada manusia-manusia sombong di depannya itu. "Siapa yang mencemari siapa Jongin?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum genit kepada Jongin, membuat lelaki itu agak kaget karena tidak menyangka Kyungsoo bisa berakting sebagus itu, untunglah ia bisa menutupinya dengan tatapan mata bergairah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku rasa ayahmu tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, toh kau sudah mencemariku sejak lama."

 _Bravo_. Jongin bersorak dalam hati, kalau tidak ada Kris dan Luhan di depannya, Jongin pasti sudah bertepuk tangan memuji dan sangat puas akan kata-kata Kyungsoo itu. Kata-kata Kyungsoo yang seolah bagaikan cambuk yang dilecutkan, tepat di muka ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **nih yang kemarin minta cewek yang dijodohin sama jongin jangan mbaknya, ini udah dikabulkan ya... lagian saya juga gak ada niat buat masukin mbaknya wkwkwk**

 **buat yang nanya kemana ibunya kai, apakah ibunya juga bangsawan? coba dibaca lagi di chapter awal, itu udh dijelasih kok. hubungan mereka kan mainstream, tau kan abis dinikmatin langsung ditinggal gitu aja wkwk. ayahnya bangsawan sedangkan ibunya rakyat biasa.**

 **buat yang nanya akun wp ku apa, akun wp ku masih kosong belum diisi apa2. aku buka wp cuma buat baca2 aja, nanti aku kasih tau kalo udh diisi ya hehe**

 **buat yang lagi serius asik2nya baca, sampai disini dulu ya tbcnya xD jgn lupa kasih feedback xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 12**

 **KRIS** masih ternganga akan kata-kata vulgar Kyungsoo, sementara Luhan melemparkan pandangan jijik kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak peduli, dua orang di depannya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kelas rendahan hanya karena ia bukan bangsawan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya, jadi biar sama mereka berpikiran semakin buruk kepadanya.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar untuk masuk kamar." Jongin berbisik mesra, tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif, sengaja memberikan isyarat di sana agar tamu mereka malu.

Tetapi rupanya Luhan bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional yang sekarang kalau ia menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Gumamnya tegar, membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Luhan.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

Luhan tersenyum manis, "Kesempatan untuk mengenalku. Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk diusir dengan kasar, tanpa kau memberi kita kesempatan untuk saling mengenal."

Luhan lalu melemparkan tantangan kepada Jongin, tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki akan tertantang jika dipancing seperti itu. "Aku ingin kau mencoba mengenalku dengan intens selama seminggu penuh... dan kalau setelah itu tidak ada ketertarikan yang tumbuh darimu untukku, aku akan pergi dengan kepala tegak, puas karena sudah mencoba."

Jongin terdiam, menatap perempuan di depannya. Oh ya, Jongin tahu persis Luhan bukan perempuan biasa, dia bukanlah perempuan bangsawan Inggris yang lemah dan lembek, bisa diusir dengan mudahnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara menerima tantangan Luhan. Setelah itu perempuan itu pasti akan pergi dengan terhormat dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Itu juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat ayahnya kalah karena tidak punya senjata lagi untuk mencoba menguasainya.

"Oke. Satu minggu." Jongin tersenyum, "Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu, Xi Luhan."

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya dan Jongin menjabatnya, lalu perempuan itu terkekeh. "Jangan yakin dulu Jongin, jangan-jangan kau yang akan berkemas nanti dan mengikutiku pulang ke London." Mata Luhan beralih ke Kyungsoo, "Kau dengar sendiri Kyungsoo? Kekasihmu setuju untuk menjadi milikku selama seminggu penuh." Gumamnya dalam bahasa inggris yang sekali lagi dilambat-lambatkan seolah mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Jongin menutup pintu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kalimat yang sangat hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan kosakata _mencemari_ dengan begitu baiknya." Mata Jongin tampak menggoda. "Membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana kau belajar tentang hal itu."

Pipi Kyungsoo merah padam. Mengingat ulang kata-katanya dan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya begitu vulgar. "Aku mempelajarinya di sinetron yang aku tonton." Jawab Kyungsoo seadanya, dan langsung membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudah kubilang Kyung, jangan terlalu suka melihat sinetron, itu akan menenggelamkanmu dari dunia nyata." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh. "Lagipula apa gunanya aku memasang TV kabel di kamarmu kalau kau hanya memakainya untuk menonton sinetron?"

Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasa malu, tetapi perempuan itu memilih tidak menanggapinya. Ia malahan teringat akan tantangan Luhan yang diterima oleh Jongin tadi dan seketika merasa cemas.

"Apakah menurutmu bijaksana memberi kesempatan kepada Luhan selama seminggu? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia memintanya dengan begitu baik, dengan tantangan yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya, Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak aku akan tampak seperti pengecut." Jawab Jongin cepat. "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan dikalahkan olehnya."

Tetapi walaupun Jongin bicara begitu, tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa luar biasa cemas. Ada perasan takut dibenaknya, takut kalau perempuan itu akan mengambil Jongin... Ah, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin ia hanya terlalu terbawa peran yang dimainkannya...

.

.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tantangannya." Chanyeol bersandar santai di sofa, ia tentu saja mendengar semua adegan itu dari kamarnya dan mengintip sekilas penampilan Luhan. "Perempuan itu penggilas perempuan, dia terbiasa membuat laki-laki berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan dia sangat licik. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara Jongin, dan alih-alih mengusirnya, kau malahan memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menguasaimu."

Jongin menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang kental di sana. Jenis kopi kesukaannya, tanpa gula, tanpa campuran apapun.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku, _Hyung_?" gumamnya setengah terhina.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya, kau telah menaklukkan berpuluh-puluh perempuan, tetapi mereka semua tipe yang sama Jongin, kau harus ingat itu, semua perempuan yang kau pacari, mereka semua tergila-gila kepadamu, bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya bisa mencium kakimu." Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan serius. "Perempuan yang ini berbeda, dia memang tergila-gila padamu, tetapi dia akan melakukan apa saja, supaya kau mencium kakinya. Hati-hati Jongin."

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah, ia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tetapi matanya sudah cukup mewakilinya, hingga Jongin tersenyum masam dan berkata.

"Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Luhan. Kau ingat kan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi dengannya." Jongin bergumam lagi, mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia menantangku, Kyung, dan aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang akan kalah di antara kami."

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh ia harus bilang apa? Hak Jongin untuk pergi dengan perempuan manapun, ia kan hanya berakting menjadi kekasih Jongin kalau ada Kris dan Luhan. Selain itu ia kembali ke pangkat aslinya, menjadi pelayan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu?" Jongin tampak gusar. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan sikap Jongin, kenapa lelaki itu mendadak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya? Salah apakah dirinya?

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya, menatap Jongin dengan mata besarnya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Jongin tertegun, ekspresinya tampak marah. "Ah sudah, lupakanlah." Dengan langkah-langkah marah, ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

Di jalan Jongin masih saja berpikir keras, menahan bingungnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak bisa memahami sikapnya tadi. Kenapa ia merasa perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Kyungsoo, sebelum ia pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain?

Kyungsoo bukan kekasihnya kan? Ia tidak wajib menjelaskan segalanya kepada perempuan itu. Jongin mendesah, tetapi ia tetap saja menjelaskannya, entah kenapa. Dan kemudian, ketika reaksi Kyungsoo tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Jongin marah.

Ya. Ia marah, amat sangat marah ketika Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi ketika Jongin bilang bahwa ia akan pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain.

 _Seharusnya perempuan itu..._ Jongin langsung tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri. _Astaga..._ apakah ia ingin Kyungsoo bersikap berbeda terhadapnya? Apakah ia ingin Kyungsoo merajuk, cemburu atau bahkan membujuknya supaya tidak pergi?

Entahlah, Jongin bahkan tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, sikap apatis Kyungsoo membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

.

.

Luhan sudah menunggu di lobby hotel untuk acara makan siang mereka. Perempuan itu meminta waktunya di siang sampai malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk saling mengenal,dan Jongin setuju.

Dan rupanya Luhan memang ingin mempesonanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Perempuan itu berdandan lengkap dengan gaun warna sampanye yang elegan dan indah, dan juga rambut yang diikat tingi di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tampak segar dan luar biasa cantik.

Luhan menghampiri Jongin dan tersenyum mesra, "Terimakasih untuk tidak terlambat menjemputku, Jongin." Gumamnya lembut, "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Di tempatku biasanya makan siang." Jongin sengaja memilihkan sebuah restoran biasa, bukan restoran kelas atas untuk Luhan, sambil berusaha melihat reaksi perempuan itu.

Bangsawan wanita seperti Luhan pasti terbiasa makan di restoran kelas atas, dan akan jijik ketika diajak makan ke tempat biasa. Tetapi rupanya dugaan Jongin salah, Luhan sama sekali tidak protes ketika Jongin mengajaknya masuk ke restoran yang sederhana itu, perempuan itu malah memesan makanan dengan bersemangat, dan ketika makanan datang, dia melahapnya sampai habis.

Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Luhan ketika makan, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan menyerah dengan perlakukan sengaja Jongin. Luhan mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dengan gaya yang elegan, lalu tersenyum manis menatap Jongin.

"Enak sekali Jongin, tak heran kau sering makan siang di sini, kalau aku tinggal di Korea aku juga pasti akan sering kemari untuk makan siang." Gumamnya puas.

Dan Jonginpun tertegun, mengetahui bahwa rencanaya untuk mempermalukan dan membuat Luhan tak nyaman gagal total.

.

.

Kyungsoo merenung sendirian di ruang tamu. Alunan biola terdengar dari kamar Chanyeol, kali ini bukanlah alunan penuh kemarahan, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis nan syahdu. Yah, mungkin Chanyeol sedang melankolis, batin Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di tangannya. Lalu ia membayangkan Jongin. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Jongin belum pulang. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Mungkinkah Jongin pada akhirnya menyadari pesona Luhan selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya benar? Bahwa Jongin harusnya menikahi perempuan sesempurna Luhan?

Kyungsoo merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Gawat. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benarbenar terbawa oleh perannya.

.

.

Pukul sebelas malam, Jongin membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati. Luhan memintanya mengantarkannya ke sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dan Jongin tidak menolaknya, ia butuh sedikit minum malam ini.

Tetapi kemudian Jongin sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut, pada akhirnya ia bisa memaksa Luhan mengikutinya meninggalkan club dan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel. Yah, diakuinya, perempuan itu memang tidak sedangkal yang ia duga. Luhan ternyata adalah wanita karier dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaannya, meraih nilai sempurna di dua jenjang pendidikannya dan merupakan salah satu figur wanita sukses modern yang tidak terikat oleh tradisi. Percakapan mereka sangat cocok, mereka bisa membahas apa saja, seolah-olah kotak pengetahuan mereka tak pernah habis. Luhan memang teman yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur. Jongin melangkah melewati ruang tengah, hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi kemudian di tertegun mendapati sesosok tubuh di atas sofa, berbaring meringkuk dengan posisi seperti janin yang baru lahir.

Jongin mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo ada di sana, tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Segelas teh yang masih setengah nampak di meja. Membuat Jongin menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo ketiduran di sini. Apakah perempuan itu menunggunya? Apakah ketidak pedulian yang ditampilkannya tadi sebenarnya palsu? Apakah Kyungsoo mencemaskannya yang pergi seharian bersama Luhan? Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dada Jongin terasa hangat, ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam gendongannya.

Kyungsoo menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dari tidur pulasnya, membuat Jongin tersenyum sedikit. "Bangun tukang tidur." Bisiknya lembut.

Tetapi kemudian yang dilakukan Kyungsoo adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Membuat jantung Jongin tiba-tiba bergetar, dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia menuju kamar Kyungsoo, dan membuka pintunya, kemudian ia melangkah menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Kyungsoo langsung bergelung dengan nyaman ke arah Jongin.

Jongin sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya bergerak lembut, membelai dahi Kyungsoo yang tertutup rambutnya. Dan kemudian didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya, Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Setelah itu. Jongin melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Kyungsoo pelan-pelan.

 **...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 13**

 **KYUNGSOO** membuka matanya dan mendadak merasa kehilangan orientasi. Ia kebingungan menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjangnya. Bukanlah semalam...

Kyungsoo sedang duduk minum teh di sofa, sementara Chanyeol sedang berlatih serius dan mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam? Seingat Kyungsoo ia mengantuk dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya sebentar di atas sofa, saat itu benaknya sedang berkecamuk karena Jongin tak kunjung pulang juga. Lalu sepertinya ia tertidur. Kalau begitu kenapa ia bisa berada di atas ranjang ini?

Kyungsoo terduduk, menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, apakah ia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa sadar? Yah. Itu mungkin saja. Dengan bergegas, Kyungsoo langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi, ia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

.

.

Ketika sampai di dapur, Kyungsoo mengernyit melihat Jongin sudah duduk di sana, lelaki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi, kemudian tersenyum datar ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Hai, aku sudah bangun lebih dulu darimu." Gumam Jongin ramah, ada senyum di sana.

Kyungsoo langsung gugup. "Oh... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

"Tidak usah." Jongin mendorong cangkir kopi yang sudah dihabiskannya, "Aku cukup minum kopi saja, aku akan menjemput Luhan, kami berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum main golf."

Tangan Kyungsoo yang membawa dua butir telur membeku, ia menoleh dan menatap Jongin bingung. "Kau akan pergi dengan Luhan lagi?"

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja, kau lupa? Tantangan itu kan seminggu lamanya." Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi. "Aku pergi dulu," gumamnya dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, lelaki itu pergi berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo masih terpaku kebingungan menatap bayangan Jongin yang menghilang di ambang dapur. _Jongin... bersenandung?_

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang menggelayutinya, perasaan yang ia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti rasanya menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

.

.

"Jongin pergi lagi?" Chanyeol yang datang ke dapur untuk sarapan menatap Kyungsoo yang murung. Meskipun begitu Kyungsoo membuatkan nasi goreng keju yang sangat enak untuknya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Seperti tidak sabar menghabiskan hari bersama perempuan itu ya." Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dan kita seharian di sini, menghabiskan hari yang membosankan... Hmmm..." Ia tampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dan tampak agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menemui mentorku untuk membicarakan persiapan resital tiga bulan lagi di Austria, setelah itu aku bebas. Kau bisa ikut aku, menunggu sebentar ketika aku berkonsultasi dengan mentorku, lalu kita mungkin bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, atau tempat lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Taman hiburan?" Mata Kyungsoo melebar, begitu tertarik ketika mendengar nama taman hiburan disebut. Ia tahu Lotte World di Seoul cukup terkenal, tapi yang ia tahu tiketnya cukup mahal, sehingga datang kesana hanyalah impian bagi Kyungsoo.

"Tapi… Tapi bukankah harga tiketnya mahal?" Kyungsoo mengungkapkan kecemasannya, membuat Chanyeol terbahak.

"Kyungsoo, begini-begini aku adalah pemain biola dengan bayaran tinggi, sekali-kali mentraktirmu tidak apa-apa untuk kantongku," gumamnya dalam senyuman, Chanyeol lalu menghabiskan suapan nasi gorengnya. "Ayo siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang, semakin pagi kita sampai, semakin banyak kesempatan kita untuk mencoba banyak wahana."

Setengah meloncat, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, membuat Chanyeol melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo sangat mirip dengan Irene adiknya yang begitu lugu dan polos, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang penuh binar.

Ternyata Chanyeol cukup lemah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang setipe adiknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, ya sudahlah lagipula ia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, bermain ke taman hiburan tentunya menyenangkan, sekaligus bisa menghibur Kyungsoo yang tampak begitu murung.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menebak-nebak, apakah Kyungsoo begitu murung karena Jongin pergi lagi dengan Luhan hari ini?

.

.

Setelah menunggu Chanyeol kira-kira setengah jam di sebuah ruangan elegan, di sebuah sekolah musik elit di kota ini, Chanyeol pun keluar dan mengatakan bebas untuk hari ini dalam senyum lebarnya. Mereka lalu berkendara ke bagian utara kota, memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu.

"Kau mau masuk ke yang mana dulu?" Chanyeol masih memutar mobilnya di jalanan yang melingkar-lingkar itu, melihat-lihat semua pilihan yang ada.

Kyungsoo sendiri tersenyum lebar penuh harap. "Aku mau ke taman hiburan seperti yang di televisi itu."

Kyungsoo pernah melihat iklan televisi yang menayangkan tempat hiburan ini. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Kyungsoo sampai berbunga-bunga membayangkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. "Oke kita kesana, tapi hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dari aku ya. Adikku dulu pernah mengalami penculikan di sana."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tampak terkejut.

"Yah... Mungkin kau tidak mengikuti berita, tetapi dulu cukup heboh ditayangkan." Chanyeol tersenyum pahit, "Tapi sudahlah yang penting adikku sekarang selamat dan berbahagia."

Kyungsoo melirik sekilas ke wajah Chanyeol, menemukan ekspresi pahit yang pekat di sana. Kenapa sekilas tadi Chanyeol tampak begitu sedih?

.

.

Malam telah tiba ketika Jongin pulang ke rumah, masih jam sembilan malam dan ia mendapati apartemennya gelap. Tidak mungkin kan mereka semua sudah tidur? Jongin menyalakan lampu dengan kebingungan. Dan kemudian ia melangkah ke dekat kamar Kyungsoo dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban, ia membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tidak dikunci dengan hati-hati dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kamar Chanyeol. Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Apakah Chanyeol mengajak Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya? Pergi kemana? Kenapa sampai malam sekali belum pulang?

Jongin menekan nomor ponsel Kyungsoo, tersambung tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, ia kemudian mencoba menghubungi nomor Chanyeol yang ternyata tidak aktif. Dengan gusar ia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, menunggu setengah marah setengah cemas. Kemana Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo? Apakah Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol? Ataukah dia pergi sendirian? Atau jangan-jangan ayah kandungnya merencanakan menculik Kyungsoo ketika sendirian di rumah? Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Jongin, membuat kepalanya kalut dan pening. Hampir satu jam lamanya Jongin menunggu dengan cemas.

Sampai kemudian ada suara-suara itu di pintu, suara tawa cekikikan. Lalu pintu apartemen terbuka, menampakkan Chanyeol yang sedang merangkul Kyungsoo sambil tertawa, di tangan mereka ada kembang gula yang hampir habis setengahnya. Dua sejoli itu tertegun ketika melihat Jongin berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua dengan marah.

"Kemana saja kalian?" gumamnya dingin.

Chanyeol langsung sadar ada kemarahan di sana, ia langsung berdiri agak di depan Kyungsoo, seolah melindunginya, dan kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berbeda.

"Oh. Hai Jongin, kami kira kau akan pulang larut seperti kemarin." Senyum Chanyeol tampak tenang, "Aku mengajak Kyungsoo ke taman hiburan."

Ekspresi Jongin mengeras. Hampir meledak.

"Ke taman hiburan? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian di sini cemas akan apa yang terjadi, mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata kalian ke taman hiburan dan bersenang-senang?" Jongin melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Kyungsoo. "Dan kau, kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisimu di rumah ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menunggu rumah dan membersihkannya, mempersiapkan masakan. Karena kau adalah pelayan rumah ini. Mengerti? Apa perlu kuulangi? _Kau hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini!"_

Mata Kyungsoo melebar, tidak menyangka akan dikata-katai seperti itu, kenapa Jongin begitu marah? Apakah karena Kyungsoo memang melanggar aturan? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memang menunggu rumah bukan? Kyungsoo yang bersalah, memang Kyungsoo yang bersalah. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka. Ternyata Jongin sama saja dengan ayah kandungnya dan Luhan, memandang Kyungsoo sebagai sosok dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan lebih hina, karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas.

Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca, tetapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Maafkan aku...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo hampir menangis menggertakkan giginya, menatap Jongin dengan marah. "Kyungsoo tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu Jongin, kau tidak berhak menghinanya."

Pembelaan Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo, dan juga posisi Chanyeol yang menutupi Kyungsoo seolah melindungi Kyungsoo dari dirinya semakin menyulut kemarahan Jongin, ia memandang Chanyeol dengan dingin.

"Kyungsoo itu pelayanku, sudah hakku untuk memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang membayar gajinya, aku yang memberinya tempat bernaung dan memberinya makan. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya." Mata Jongin bersinar sinis, "Dan kalau kau menginginkan pelayanan yang sama dari Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau membawanya saja dan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuknya, mungkin saja kau akan menerima pelayanan ekstra dari tubuhnya." Mata Jongin menelusuri tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tatapan melecehkan.

 _Cukup sudah!_ Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata hinaan Jongin kepadanya. Setengah mendorong Chanyeol yang ada di depannya, Kyungsoo berlari dengan berlinang air mata, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan marah, matanya menyala. "Kau keterlaluan Jongin, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah kau ingin memukulku? Apakah kau jangan-jangan menginginkan Kyungsoo untukmu sendiri? Ingin memiliki tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu?" Jongin membalas perkataan Chanyeol dengan tantangan. Dan kemudian yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tinju yang keras di mukanya.

Chanyeol melemparkan tinju itu dengan penuh emosi, napasnya terengah-engah karena marah, suaranya bahkan bergetar menahan kemarahannya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai kepala Jongin mundur ke belakang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Aku menyayangi Kyungsoo karena dia mirip dengan adikku. Tidak pernah ada satupun pikiran kotorku terhadapnya, tidak sepertimu," desisnya marah, "Dan kurasa persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, dan membawa Kyungsoo. Kurasa lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang sebagai calon istriku kepada eomma, daripada dia disini terus-menerus kau lecehkan. Aku pikir dulu kau tulus menolong Kyungsoo, tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranmu picik, sama seperti ayah kandungmu!"

Dan kemudian Chanyeol berlalu, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tertegun dengan rasa panas di wajahnya, bekas pukulan Chanyeol.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jongin terbangun dengan kepala pening, sudut bibir yang memar dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Ia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar. Menghina dan melecehkan Kyungsoo seperti itu, pantas saja Chanyeol memukulnya. Masih diingatnya air mata Kyungsoo semalam, dan tatapan mata terlukanya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, kemarin ia begitu cemas dan bingung dan kemudian ia dihadapkan akan pemandangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang pulang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan tangan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa Jongin menunggu mereka dengan cemas. Lalu kemarahannya memuncak, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Jongin sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo seperti itu. Kata-kata kasarnya, penghinaannya. Ia pasti telah mencabik-cabik perasaan halus Kyungsoo. Perempuan itu pasti benar-benar terluka. Dengan gusar, Jongin melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Chanyeol yang sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Mata Chanyeol menatapnya dingin, masih marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa Kyungsoo." Gumam Chanyeol tegas.

Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Kyungsoo yang tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo belum bangun jam segini. Biasanya Kyungsoo sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan minuman panas dan sarapan yang beraroma harum. Tetapi Chanyeol maklum, perlakuan Jongin kepadanya semalam tentu sangatlah menyakiti perempuan itu. Mungkin perempuan itu menangis semalaman.

Jongin meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak _Hyung_ , jangan pergi, maafkan aku, dan jangan bawa Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang tampak berantakan dengan memar di surut bibirnya dan mata yang begitu kalut. "Kau sudah keterlaluan menghinanya Jongin, kau lupa dia seorang perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Chanyeol mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya di sini menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dia buat, menanggung kemarahanmu yang tidak diketahui sebabnya."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu _Hyung_ , kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku memang salah. Aku pulang dan menemukan kalian tidak ada, ponsel kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi, dalam kecemasanku aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan ayah kandungku menculik Kyungsoo." Jongin menatap Chanyeol dan meminta maaf, "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol termenung menatap Jongin dengan skeptis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, ia menemukan kesungguhan di mata Jongin, lelaki itu sekaligus tampak tersiksa. Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela napas panjang.

"Semuanya terserah Kyungsoo, minta maaflah kepadanya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima maafmu, aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu."

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan Kyungsoo masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Jongin mengetuk lagi. "Kyungsoo, kalau kau sudah bangun, keluarlah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Kata-kataku padamu semalam memang keterlaluan. Aku cemas dan menumpahkan kemarahanku kepadamu, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Kyungsoo?"

Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Jongin melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Chanyeol. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama harap-harap cemas. Dengan hati-hati, Jongin membuka handle pintu kamar Kyungsoo, dan mendapati ranjang kosong dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri. Dengan tergesa Jongin melangkah masuk diikuti Chanyeol ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Lemari-lemari masih penuh dengan pakaian, rak sepatu kaca masih tertata rapi. Kyungsoo tidak membawa apapun pergi dari sana selain pakaian yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar ini. Kyungsoo tidak ada di mana-mana.

Jongin melemparkan tatapan cemasnya ke arah Chanyeol.

 **Where's Kyungsoo?!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 14**

 **KYUNGSOO** tidak ada di mana-mana!

Jongin langsung menghambur ke luar, memeriksa penjuru ruangan, tetapi Kyungsoo tidak ada. Chanyeol mengikutinya dan kemudian bergumam, menarik kesimpulannya.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah ini setelah lewat tengah malam."

Mata Jongin menggelap. "Tapi dia kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya!"

Jongin melirik frustrasi kepada ponsel yang diletakkan Kyungsoo dengan rapi di atas meja ruang tengah, bagaikan sebuah pesan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak membutuhkan apapun pemberian Jongin.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe, mungkin saja Kyungsoo ke sana meminta pertolongan."

Sebelum Jongin sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ia melirik nama yang ada di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya, itu Luhan yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Jongin menjawab telpon itu dengan gusar.

"Sekedar mengingatkanmu, sayang." Luhan menjawab dengan suara lembutnya di seberang sana. "Aku akan siap kau jemput satu jam lagi, hari ini kita akan ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh pramutama hotelku, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

Luhan terus berkata-kata tetapi Jongin sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Diakuinya bersama Luhan memang menyenangkan, tetapi Jongin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Luhan bukan karena menyukainya, sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan di hatinya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama bersama Luhan. Ia mendekati Luhan hanya untuk satu alasan khusus. Satu alasan yang kemudian malahan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar bersamamu sekarang, Luhan."

"Kau sudah berjanji Jongin, satu minggu bersamaku, ingat?" Suara Luhan agak meninggi, tetapi perempuan itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Jongin menghela napas panjang, "Memang. Tetapi sekarang aku sampai di satu titik dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. Dan tidak akan pernah tertarik!"

Sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya lagi Jongin menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Chanyeol yang berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap. "Ayo kita ke cafe tempat Kyungsoo dulu bekerja." Gumamnya tergesa.

.

.

Ternyata sia-sia. Entah Chen berkata jujur, atau ia melindungi Kyungsoo, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Kyungsoo berada. Sejak pertemuan di supermarket itu, Chen sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin sudah bertanya dengan begitu serius, tetapi Chen tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu masih begitu terkejut karena didatangi oleh dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan berpakaian elegan. Yang satu tentu Chen sudah pernah melihatnya ketika bertemu di supermarket beberapa waktu lalu. Lelaki yang sangat tampan hingga hampir bisa disebut cantik, sedangkan yang satunya lagi, itu adalah pelanggan tetap cafenya waktu itu yang sering datang ketika tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi. Yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah datang lagi setelah Kyungsoo berhenti bekerja. Jadi ini semua bukanlah kebetulan?

Chanyeol menatap Chen yang kebingungan lalu mengernyit. "Sudahlah Jongin, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Kyungsoo, kita harus berpikir ulang. Siapa kira-kira yang akan didatangi Kyungsoo di saat dia butuh bantuan. Dan siapa kira-kira yang menginginkan Kyungsoo menghilang."

.

.

Luhan langsung menemui Kris yang kebetulan kamar hotelnya ada di sebelahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan marah dan kesal. Kris yang baru bersantai sehabis mandi, membuka pintu dan menatap terkejut ke arah Luhan, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai Luhan, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Jongin?" Kris tersenyum senang. "Aku lihat kau telah berhasil menjeratnya, kalian pasti melewatkan banyak waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin apa yang kau katakan akan terwujud, Jongin akan mengepak kopernya dan mengikuti kita pulang ke London dalam seminggu ke depan, dan kita akan merencanakan pernikahan mewah dan besar-besaran."

Wajah Luhan merah padam, teringat kembali di benaknya kata-kata Jongin ketika menolaknya tadi. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu berkata akan memenuhi tantangannya selama satu minggu, membuat Luhan merasa ia punya banyak kesempatan dan waktu, tetapi kemudian Jongin mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mencampakkan Luhan sebelumnya, _tidak akan pernah!_

"Perempuan jalang itu, perempuan murahan yang tinggal bersama Jongin, dia benar-benar pengganggu." Luhan mendengus menahan marah, "Pagi ini Jongin menolakku, pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Jongin kalau perempuan itu masih ada, Papa."

Ada senyum misterius muncul di wajah Kris, dan lama kelamaan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai. "Tenang saja Luhan, mulai hari ini perempuan itu sudah dibereskan."

Suaranya begitu misterius, membuat Luhan menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya. "Apa maksud papa?"

Kris membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk, kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya dan menatap Luhan yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan senyuman bangga.

" _Well_ , aku sudah bergerak lebih dulu untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu, aku sudah menduga sejak lama perempuan rendahan itu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kemarin aku menyuap salah satu petugas teknisi listrik di apartemen, dia berhasil menyusup masuk ke apartemen itu di malam hari dan menculik perempuan murahan itu. Dan sesuai instruksiku, perempuan itu mungkin sudah diselundupkan ke luar negeri sebagai pelacur. Cocok dengan profesinya sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" Mata Luhan melebar indah, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita?"

Kris menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya. Semuanya berjalan lancar. Jongin akan dengan segera melupakan perempuan rendahan itu dan berpaling kepada Luhan. Luhan ada di pihaknya, dan dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Jongin, anaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan dan membencinya. Tetapi dengan adanya Luhan, Kris yakin, Jongin akan menurut padanya, seperti seharusnya seorang anak menurut kepada ayahnya.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengetahui bahwa ia berada di ruang sempit yang gelap. Ia langsung panik mengetahui getaran-getaran yang ada di bawahnya. _Astaga! Ia ada di dalam bagasi mobil!_

Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya pegal, tetapi kakinya tidak. Kyungsoo berguling, megap-megap mencari napas, bagasi itu sempit dan gelap, dan Kyungsoo merasa sesak napas. Ia memukul-mukul bagasi itu sekuat tenaga, menendang-nendangnya sekencang mungkin, tetapi percuma, mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan semua usahanya. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo terdiam, dengan napas makin terengah dan lemas kelelahan. Oh Tuhan! Ia langsung teringat tatapan kebencian Kris, ayah kandung Jongin kepadanya. Apakah ini direncanakan oleh Kris untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Jongin?

 _Jongin..._ tiba-tiba air mata Kyungsoo mengalir. Ia megap-megap lagi berusaha mencari napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Jongin lagi.

.

.

"Petugas apartemen mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi dini hari, dia melihat salah seorang teknisi membawa kotak yang sangat besar. Dia sempat curiga, tetapi karena teknisi itu adalah petugas apartemen ini yang sudah bekerja cukup lama, dia menghapus kecurigaannya."

"Apakah kau curiga kotak itu berisi Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol duduk di depan Jongin, sementara petugas polisi ada di belakang mereka.

Ya. Mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hilangnya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi yang mencurigakan setelah lewat tengah malam selain kejadian itu. Kyungsoo pasti dibawa keluar di dalam kotak besar itu."

Untunglah kesaksian petugas apartemen sangat membantu. Teknisi itu memiliki mobil yang tercatat, dan sekarang polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya.

"Sepertinya itu penculikan amatiran. Karena kalau benar pelakunya teknisi itu, dia bertindak gegabah dan bodoh, dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi jejaknya."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya melayang di masa itu, ketika adiknya diculik. Suasananya hampir sama, para polisi bergerak, mencoba mencari titik terang. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengernyit, _apakah perempuan-perempuan baik yang ada di sisinya haruslah selalu mengalami penculikan?_

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Diliriknya Jongin, lelaki itu tampak tenang dan memasang wajah datar, tetapi Chanyeol tahu, Jongin gelisah dan ketakutan setengah mati. Ada perasaan yang tanpa sadar ditumbuhkan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. Itu sudah pasti, dulu mungkin Jongin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum sedih, dan jangan sampai Jongin terlambat. Bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menemukan Kyungsoo.

Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jongin dan langsung berdiri. Chanyeol menatap Jongin dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi bisa melacak mobil itu, sekarang sedang mengarah ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya si penculik ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menaiki kapal."

Jongin mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya. "Ayo, kata petugas kita bisa ikut salah satu mobil polisi, asal saat penyergapan nanti kita tidak keluar dan membahayakan misi, kita boleh ikut."

.

.

Sepanjang jalan begitu menegangkan bagi Jongin. Ia dan Chanyeol duduk di jok belakang mobil polisi itu. Informasi yang didapat dari radio polisi, mobil yang menculik Kyungsoo ditengarai masih ada di jalan tol, belum keluar menuju arah pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati truk-truk besar pengangkut barang. Dan benak Jongin bergetar ngeri. Kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, akankah perempuan itu diselundupkan seperti ini? Di dalam truk yang penuh barang kemudian di bawa menyeberang pulau seperti ternak?

Jongin makin geram kepada Kris, ia merasa malu, berasal dari benih lelaki sombong dan licik itu. Penculikan ini, meskipun mereka belum bisa membuktikannya, sudah pasti didalangi oleh ayah kandungnya yang jahat itu. Ia sudah curiga. Ia sebenarnya sudah cemas ayahnya yang licik akan berbuat jahat untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo. Dan semalam ia lengah, lengah karena kemarahannya sendiri. Jongin menghela napas dengan sedih. Kalau sampai Kyungsoo tidak dapat diselamatkan, Jongin tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba sirene polisi dibunyikan, lima mobil polisi mengerubuti sebuah sedan warna hitam yang langsung mengebut kencang, tidak mau berhenti. Mobil itu tancap gas, setengah _zig zag_ , benar-benar nekat dan tetap tidak mau berhenti meskipun lima mobil polisi mengejarnya. Kejar-kejaran berlangsung menegangkan. Yang ditakutkan Jongin adalah sedan hitam itu, yang mungkin ada Kyungsoo di dalamnya, terlalu mengebut dan kehilangan kendali, membuat Kyungsoo celaka. Jongin mengikuti pengejaran itu sambil berdoa dalam hati, berdoa semoga Kyungsoo selamat.

Setelah pengejaran selama beberapa kilometer, sebuah mobil polisi berhasil menjajari sedan hitam itu dan memepetnya ke bahu jalan tol. Mobil yang lain mendahului dan menghadang tepat di depan. Membuat sedan itu terpaksa berhenti, dengan suara berdecit keras dan ban yang berasap. Beberapa petugas polisi langsung keluar, menodongkan senjatanya dan memerintahkan supir sedan hitam itu turun. Sopir mobil itupun turun dengan tangan di atas kepala, kemudian dipaksa berlutut.

Setelah kondisi dipastikan aman, Jongin dan Chanyeol boleh keluar dari mobil. Hati Jongin mencelos ketika polisi itu memeriksa tempat duduk dan memastikan tidak ada penumpang lain di sana. _Jadi di mana Kyungsoo?_ Lalu seorang polisi mencongkel bagasi dengan linggis, dan di sanalah, di dalam bagasi itu, terbaring Kyungsoo yang sudah pingsan kehabisan udara.

.

.

" _Shit!_ "

Kris mengumpat ketika membaca berita di televisi berita tentang sebuah penculikan yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh polisi. Dan berdasarkan pengakuan si penculik amatir, dia dibayar oleh orang asing yang menyuruhnya menculik dan menjual perempuan itu ke sindikat perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan pelacur.

Dengan marah Kris mengemas pakaiannya, dan kemudian menelepon untuk mendapatkan tiket penerbangan dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Sayangnya semua penerbangan penuh dan harus menunggu enam jam lagi paling cepat.

Luhan juga sama paniknya setelah melihat berita itu, ia bolak-balik ke kamar Kris, ketakutan dan bingung. Kris menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam, tetapi Luhan tetap mengomel-ngomel, menyalahkan Kris.

"Seharusnya papa memilih penculik yang lebih ahli, bukannya teknisi bodoh gila uang yang baru pertama kali menculik, pantas saja dia tertangkap dengan begitu mudahnya." Sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar Kris, membuatnya gila, Luhan terus menerus mengomel. "Kalau begini jadinya bisa gawat, nama kita bisa tercoreng..."

"Diam Luhan!" Kris membentak pada akhirnya, merasa frustrasi karena disalahkan.

Luhan terkejut dibentak sedemikian keras oleh calon ayah mertuanya. Matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya merah padam penuh kemarahan.

"Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!" teriak Luhan marah, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu jadi kau tidak bisa melibatkanku, silahkan saja polisi menangkapmu, tapi aku tidak mau nama baikku tercemar! Mulai hari ini tidak ada urusan di antara kita. Aku akan pulang ke London besok, aku telah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mencoba mengejar anak harammu yang berdarah separuh pelacur!"

Setelah meneriakkan kemarahannya, Luhan membalikkan badan dan pergi, tidak peduli Kris memanggil-manggil namanya. Kris layak cemas. Ayah Luhan adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman bangsawannya yang paling penting, kalau sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga ayah Luhan, Kris akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan bisnisnya. Kris tidak akan bisa melibatkan Luhan dalam hal ini. Sebagai gantinya, Kris berharap Luhan bijaksana dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sekarang ia hanya harus pergi dari negara ini secepatnya. Penerbangan ke London paling cepat enam jam lagi. Ia sudah selesai berkemas dan menenteng tas-nya untuk _check out_. Sayangnya, Ketika ia membuka pintu, beberapa polisi berpakaian preman sudah berdiri di sana, siap menangkapnya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

.

.

Di kantor polisi, Kris bertatapan dengan Jongin yang sedang membuat laporan di kepolisian. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan terpatri jelas kebencian dan rasa muak Jongin kepada ayah kandungnya. Ketika Kris berada di dekatnya, Jongin berbisik puas.

"Aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo segera. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan. Pergilah ke neraka bersama gelar, harta dan darah bangsawanmu itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah Kris pucat pasi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jongin sudah mengalahkannya, _ia sudah kalah sepenuhnya._ Anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepadanya dan melanjutkan warisan gelarnya. Dan mungkin Kris tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke negara ini lagi. Jongin dan Chanyeol sama-sama menatap kepergian Kris ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Begitu pengacaranya datang, dia akan dibebaskan dengan jaminan. Paling buruk dia akan dideportasi, tidak akan menerima hukuman setimpal." Gumam Chanyeol pahit. "Dia bangsawan dan orang kaya yang punya banyak koneksi."

Jongin mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya. "Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke negara ini."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada rasa tersentuh di hatimu melihatnya?" Chanyeol bertanya ingin tahu, "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Bagiku ayahku adalah Choi Minho yang merawat dan menyayangiku sampai aku dewasa." Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin benihnya memang menghasilkanku, tetapi selebihnya aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu menandatangani laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada petugas polisi. "Ayo, aku harus ke rumah sakit, aku takut Kyungsoo sadar dan aku tidak ada di sana."

 **give me ur feedback :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BAB 15**

 **KETIKA** Kyungsoo membuka matanya, Jongin ada di sana menatapnya.

Semula Kyungsoo membelalak ketakutan, merasa bahwa dirinya ada di dalam bagasi yang gelap, sesak dan tanpa udara. Tetapi kemudian Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo yang panik dan menekannya lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kepadanya, menyadarkan ia ada di mana.

"Kemarin kau diculik Kyungsoo, tetapi polisi menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau di bawa lebih jauh. Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau sudah selamat." Jongin berbisik lembut, berusaha meredakan ketakutan Kyungsoo, "Kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya ia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan menangis, tetapi kemudian seketika ia teringat akan kata-kata kejam Jongin kepadanya. Sebelum Kyungsoo diculik, Jongin telah melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini? Akankah dia akan merendahkan Kyungsoo lagi?

"Aku tahu kata-kataku malam itu menyakitkan." Gumam Jongin ketika Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya, membuat Jongin harus menahannya. "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku menyesal, aku mengucapkannya karena aku marah... dan cemburu..."

 _Cemburu?_ Kali ini Kyungsoo tertarik dengan perkataan Jongin, ia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Jongin dengan bingung. Cemburu? Jongin cemburu? Kepada siapa? Kepadanya?

"Ya. Aku cemburu kepadamu dan Chanyeol... Aku..." Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan kesulitan berkata-kata, "Aku sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti aku sadar ketika aku merasa tidak suka saat kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku akan keluar bersama Luhan." Senyum Jongin tampak pahit. "Aku ingin kau marah, aku ingin kau setidaknya mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu. Tetapi kau bersikap datar kepadaku, membuatku sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin ia berani? Jongin adalah majikannya, penolongnya, bagaimana boleh ia yang hanya seorang pelayan menunjukkan perasaan lebih kepada majikannya?

"Dan kemudian itu mendorongku untuk bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Pipi Jongin tampak sedikit merona, laki-laki itu jelas-jelas merasa malu. "Tujuanku pergi bersama Luhan, menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Luhan adalah untuk memancing rasa cemburumu. Aku ingin kau merasa cemas aku pergi dengan perempuan lain, aku ingin bisa menebak perasaanmu." Jongin mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi. "Pada akhirnya, aku malahan yang menjadi korban kecemburuanku sendiri. Aku pulang mendapati rumah kosong, mencemaskanmu setengah mati hanya untuk mendapati kau pulang bersama Chanyeol, tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan. Nampak begitu gembira, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa usahaku sia-sia. Aku pergi dengan Luhan seharian dan kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali, malahan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol, hal itulah yang memancing kemarahanku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh.

"Kata-kataku kasar Kyung, dan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku." Jongin melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang, "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Kyungsoo, semua perkataan itu hanyalah manifestasi kemarahanku, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari hatiku. Bagiku kau adalah perempuan sempurna, lugu, polos, pekerja keras, mandiri, bisa bertahan dalam kesulitan dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh hatiku yang paling dalam." Dengan lembut Jongin mengecup jemari Kyungsoo. "Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat klise, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu... Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo ternganga, kaget dan tak percaya. Jongin mencintainya? _Mencintainya?_ Apakah ia bermimpi? Kyungsoo menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasa malu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Jongin? Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang pelayan udik yang kadang-kadang mempermalukannya?

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanmu." Gumam Jongin lembut, "Matamu begitu polos dan aku berusaha mencari-cari makna cinta di baliknya, yang tidak pernah aku temukan." Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Maka katakanlah padaku Kyung, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo merona, memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Jongin, atas tatapan matanya yang begitu intens kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba berbicara, sementara benaknya menelaah dirinya sendiri. _Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepada Jongin?_

Kyungsoo mulai sering membayangkan Jongin di malam-malam sebelum tidurnya, mulai merasa rindu jika lama tidak melihat Jongin, dan ia selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Jongin di dekatnya.

"Aku... Ketika kau pergi bersama Luhan, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih... dan murung, karena itulah Chanyeol berbaik hati mengajakku ke taman hiburan." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya.

Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Jongin, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Apa maksudmu kau merasa sedih ketika aku pergi bersama perempuan lain? Apakah kau... cemburu?"

Apakah Kyungsoo cemburu? Apakah perasaan sakit seperti jantung diremas ketika membayangkan Jongin berdekatan dengan Luhan, menggenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya itu adalah perasaan cemburu? Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyadari kebenaran perasaannya, ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Jongin bangkit dan memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lama, Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, menyiksa Jongin, membuat lelaki itu ingin mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo, membuatnya berkata 'ya'. Tetapi kemudian bibir indah Kyungsoo tersenyum dan perempuan itu menatap Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ya Jongin."

"Ya apa?" Jongin masih tidak puas rupanya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, "Ya Jongin, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Jongin membuat wajahnya berseri dan tampak begitu tampan.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo." Tatapan Jongin tampak mesra, "Dan kita akan menikah jadi kau bisa tinggal di apartement itu tanpa masalah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Harus menunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menikah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayanmu?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo mesra, lalu mengerutkan keningnya menggoda. "Kau masih tetap menjadi pelayanku, tapi perkerjaanmu akan bertambah, karena kau juga akan melayaniku di kamar."

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung merah padam mendengar godaan Jongin itu, membuat Jongin terkekeh geli, dan kemudian meletakkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan diri di kenikmatan aroma Jongin yang maskulin dan menyenangkan. Mensyukuri diri bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Kyungsoo mengawali kehidupannya dengan pahit, menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, kemudian kejahatan orang lain membuatnya melarikan diri, mencoba hidup mandiri, memulai dari bawah dengan gigih dan mencoba bertahan di antara semua kesulitan. Sampai kemudian Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Jongin, lelaki penyendiri yang baik hati dan menolongnya. Lelaki penyendiri yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kyungsoo tidak pernah menduga kehidupannya akan menemui jalan yang begitu membahagiakannya, pasti Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga memberikan kekasih yang begitu sempurna, kekasih yang tidak pernah berani dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Jemari mungil Kyungsoo melingkari pinggang Jongin, dan lelaki itu makin mempererat pelukannya yang penuh cinta kepada Kyungsoo. Nanti, pada saatnya nanti masih ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka untuk berpelukan setiap saat. Jongin akan memiliki Kyungsoo di rumahnya, menjadi milik pribadinya, saling memiliki dengannya.

.

.

Chanyeol yang berdiri diam di depan pintu hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu berpelukan. Ia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, sahabat-sahabatnya telah bertemu dengan perempuan yang benar-benar baik.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu tiba untuknya? Akankah ia menemukan perempuan yang benar-benar baik? Ataukah ia akan selalu terkalahkan rasa takut dan traumanya yang membuatnya membenci dan berprasangka kepada perempuan? Matanya melirik kearah Jongin yang sekarang mencium bibir Kyungsoo lembut dan mengernyit.

 _Dan kenapa setiap perempuan baik, yang tidak menyalakan alarm Chanyeol selalu diambil oleh sahabatnya?_

"Cemburu?"

Sebuah suara lembut dan feminim membuat Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Baekhyun berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol memang masih menganut aliran konvesional, ia masih belum bisa menerima ada seseorang yang tidak menerima apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan kemudian mengubahnya, dengan kekuatan manusia. Itu hampir-hampir seperti bentuk kesombongan manusia kepada Tuhannya...

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menyapa kaku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Aku segera kemari setelah melihat berita televisi, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun baru sebentar bersama Kyungsoo, aku peduli kepadanya." Baekhyun mengintip hendak masuk, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika melihat Jongin sedang berciuman, kemudian tertawa dan bergumam mesra kepada Kyungsoo. Ia mengangkat alisnya dan bergumam kepada Chanyeol, "Akhirnya Jongin kita mengakui perasaannya, eh?"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Jongin kepada Kyungsoo?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Jongin menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Baekhyun terkekeh, "Ketika dia membawa Kyungsoo ke butik, tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu posesif, matanya mengawasi Kyungsoo seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Ketika itu aku sadar bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Jongin mengakui perasaannya."

"Dan mereka pun bahagia bersama." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Kapan giliranmu, Yeol?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau pembenci wanita. Bagaimana kalau dengan wanita yang ini?" Baekhyun menyulurkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Chanyeol.

Seketika itu juga Chanyeol berjingkat mundur, menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah _shock_.

"Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu bukan?" Chanyeol bergidik.

Baekhyun tergelak melihat reaksi Chanyeol. "Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh." Matanya menelusuri Jongin dan mencibir, "Aku sudah tentu akan menghindari lelaki yang wajahnya lebih cantik dariku." Dan kemudian, sambil menebarkan aroma parfumnya yang wangi, Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertegun bingung.

Lama kemudian, Chanyeol menyadari candaan Baekhyun dan tertawa. _Dasar!_ Makhluk ajaib yang satu itu ternyata menggodanya. Mata Chanyeol melirik lagi ke arah dua sejoli yang tampaknya begitu diliputi cinta itu, lalu tersenyum simpul. _Waktunya sendiri akan tiba_. Ia percaya akan menemukan perempuan baik hati, yang tidak jahat dan hanya menginginkan materi dan fisiknya, yang hanya diciptakan untuknya. Irene dan Kyungsoo telah menyadarkannya bahwa tidak semua perempuan berhati jahat, masih ada di sana, tersembunyi di antara semua yang mencolok, perempuan berhati baik yang menunggu untuk ditemukan.

Saat untuk kisah cintanya sendiri pasti akan segera tiba. Chanyeol hanya perlu mencari perempuan itu. Perempuan baik hati yang akan menyentuh hatinya yang kelam ini.


	16. Chapter 16

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **(by: Santhy Agatha)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris Wu, Jongdae Chen, Kim Suho, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's start**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EPILOG**

 **KYUNGSOO** sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik dan dokter memastikan ia akan sehat-sehat saja ke depannya. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di samping ranjang, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan koper yang sudah siap di atas ranjang. Ia menunggu Jongin yang akan menjemputnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Kyungsoo menoleh penuh harap, tetapi bukan Jongin yang datang melainkan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan duduk di kursi depan Kyungsoo.

"Menunggu Jongin?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dikurung di bagasi seperti itu memang mengerikan. Ayah Jongin memang jahat, tetapi kau bisa tenang, Kyung, dia sudah kembali ke negaranya dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

 _Ya._ Peristiwa penculikan itu memang menakutkan, sebuah pengalaman traumatis yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Kadangkala benaknya berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu Jongin dan Chanyeol serta pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil mengejar penculiknya dan menyelamatkannya? Mungkin ia akan berakhir menjadi korban perdagangan manusia di luar negeri seperti yang direncanakan oleh ayah Jongin.

Kadang di malam-malamnya di rumah sakit, Kyungsoo masih sering terbangun tengah malam, berkeringat dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya berada di dalam bagasi, tersekap, berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan ketika itu, Jongin yang setia menungguinya langsung menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya sampai ia tertidur kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Kyungsoo menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah, kau begitu baik kepadaku."

Chanyeol tersenyum, sebuah senyum lebar yang mempesona di wajah tampannya. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan kemandirian dan sikap tegarmu." Lelaki tampan itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sayangnya tidak disangka kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Diculik oleh orang jahat."

"Dan untunglah kami berdua sama-sama selamat." Gumam Kyungsoo, merasa benaknya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Ya. Untunglah pada akhirnya kalian menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjaga kalian." Tatapan Chanyeol tampak melembut. "Jongin lelaki yang baik, meskipun dia kadangkala keras dan menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi dan akan menjagamu, Kyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika mengingat Jongin. Memang kemarahan Jongin terakhir kali sebelum ia diculik waktu itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya. Kata-kata Jongin waktu marah memang kasar. Tetapi lelaki itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan sebab kemarahannya.

 _Jongin cemburu._

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan bahwa Jongin, lelaki sempurna itu cemburu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik."

Lelaki yang dibayangkannya itu, Jongin, tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa penampilannya tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Sepertinya ia baru saja mandi. Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Jongin rela mengubah pola tidurnya yang biasa untuk menjemput Kyungsoo. Yah siapa yang bisa lupa bahwa Jongin selalu bersikeras bekerja sepanjang malam dan beranjak tidur ketika menjelang pagi lalu bangun di sore hari? Hari ini jam sepuluh pagi dan Jongin sudah rapi berada di sini untuk menjemputnya.

Jongin melangkah masuk, mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau ada di sini _Hyung_?" suaranya terdengar curiga.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil. "Aku berencana untuk menculik Kyungsoo sebelum kau ambil."

Seketika itu juga, Jongin dengan defensif berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, seolah ingin menghalangi pandangan Chanyeol kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus menghadapiku dulu." gumamnya tenang.

Chanyeol terkekeh, geli melihat tingkah posesif Jongin kepada Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa tenang Jongin, aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menculik Kyungsoo, dia tidak akan mau mengikutiku karena dia sedang menunggumu."

Jongin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, ia menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum. "Benarkah? Kau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo sendiri hanya tersenyum malu, bingung hendak menjawab apa, sementara Chanyeol tampak tidak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu Kyungsoo di bawah tatapan mata tajam Chanyeol, ia langsung menceletuk dengan nada menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo menunggumu Jongin, kau kan berjanji akan menjemputnya keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku terlambat, aku sedikit kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

Dan Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh pengertian. "Aku mengerti, Jongin."

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol tampaknya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar. "Kau harus sedikit galak kepada Jongin, Kyung. Kalau tidak dia akan menindasmu." Gumamnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mata galak oleh Jongin.

"Bisakah kau pergi _Hyung_? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Kyungsoo." Jongin seperti biasa melakukan pengusiran terang-terangan kepada sahabatnya itu.

Untunglah Chanyeol sudah biasa dengan sikap Jongin hingga sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, ia malahan tersenyum lebar, menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh _well_ baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa Kyung, sekali-kali sedikit galaklah kepada Jongin." Gumam Chanyeol sambil terkekeh geli, melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya berdua saja.

Lama Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo, ia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Kyungsoo. Aroma parfumnya yang menyenangkan menyentuh hidung Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Jongin terasa begitu dekat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Jongin bergumam lembut, menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah baikan. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka kok."

"Aku berjanji ayahku yang _brengsek_ itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi." Mata Jongin menyala, tampak geram ketika membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Tetapi mata itu berubah penuh kasih sayang ketika menatap Kyungsoo. Lengannya bergerak, semula agak ragu, tetapi kemudian ia merangkul Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Jongin tidak pernah selembut itu kepadanya. Mungkin karena sekarang lelaki itu menyadari perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo dan sudah tidak mencoba menyangkalnya lagi? Lelaki itu sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Kyungsoo, meskipun rasanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya. Dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Jongin, rasanya seperti mimpi. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sekarang Jongin memeluknya erat, sepenuh hatinya.

Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Kyungsoo. Ia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke punggung Jongin, dan sebelah lengannya lagi melingkari dada Jongin, setengah memeluk lelaki itu dari samping.

"Terimakasih Jongin." gumamnya lembut, berbisik pelan dengan pipi merona merah, malu akan keberaniannya sendiri memeluk tubuh Jongin yang harum beraroma maskulin itu.

Sejenak Jongin tampak tertegun, membeku, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Kyungsoo akan balas memeluknya. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya yang lain ke tubuh Kyungsoo, setengah mengangkat Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, sayang." Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Kyungsoo yang harum, "Hidupku dulu hampa, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa pahit, tidak mensyukuri semua yang telah kumiliki. Lalu kau datang, kau membuat hidupku berarti, membuatku bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata dan menghirup napasku setiap hari, masih bisa bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, perempuan polos yang begitu manis, begitu baik hati, bahkan setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin. Lelaki itu rupanya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kata-kata kasarnya kepada Kyungsoo di pertengkaran mereka waktu itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." bisiknya tulus.

Jongin tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Kyungsoo, dan kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau sudah memaafkanku, dasar kau perempuan berhati baik." Bisiknya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku akan menikahimu Kyung, aku akan mengurus dan menjagamu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini, begitupun aku, kita saling memiliki, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama."

Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki yang mencintai.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sederhana, hanya teman-teman dekat Jongin yang datang, serta beberapa rekan kerjanya dan koleganya. Pesta itu diadakan di ballrom sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota.

Kyungsoo berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Jongin yang tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasinya yang rapi. Sang pengantin lelaki begitu tampan. Kyungsoo mengawasi Jongin dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

 _Suaminya._

Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Jongin adalah sepasang suami isteri. Matanya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil yang elegan di jari manisnya, tanda bahwa ia terikat dengan Jongin. Lelaki itu mengenakan cincin perkawinan juga di jari manisnya, dengan versi yang lebih maskulin tentu saja. Dan setiap melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Jongin, Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya. Mereka sekarang adalah pasangan, saling memiliki. Kyungsoo tidak sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini. Ia memiliki Jongin, suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya.

Tiba-tiba mata Kyungsoo terasa panas. Rasa haru yang luar biasa menyesaki dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Oh tentu saja ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini tangisan kebahagiaan. Di pesta yang indah ini, Kyungsoo memang tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu ataupun keluarga lain yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Pun demikian adanya dengan Jongin. Tetapi mereka bahagia, mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan tetap berbahagia. Kyungsoo percaya pada akhirnya mereka akan membentuk keluarga baru mereka sendiri, keluarga besar, seperti yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya semalam, dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memenuhi rumah besar mereka nanti.

"Jangan menangis."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu dan mengusap air matanya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, lelaki ini juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, sementara Baekhyun menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, Baekhyun juga tampak cantik dengan gaun warna peachnya, orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah perempuan asli.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol mengusap air mata di sudut mata Kyungsoo dengan saputangannya. "Pengantin yang cantik tidak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu rusak." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali Kyung, dan Jongin terlihat sangat bahagia. Kalian tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa begitu terharu, sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir lagi. "Terimakasih, Chanyeol-ah."

"Sama-sama Kyung, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian orang-orang yang beruntung, bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dan bersatu, seandainya saja aku seberuntung kalian."

"Kau pasti akan mengalami keberuntungan itu suatu saat nanti." Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menggenggamkan buket bunganya ke tangan Chanyeol. "Ini buket bungaku untukmu."

Chanyeol terkekeh, tetapi ia menerima bunga itu. "Ini kan biasanya untuk perempuan lajang, aku yakin banyak perempuan lajang menanti untuk mendapatkan bunga ini jika dilempar."

Kyungsoo tertawa, "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, Chanyeol."

"Hmm kalau memang kutukan bunga pengantin ini benar, berarti aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Itu bukan kutukan, Chanyeol. Itu sebuah berkat." Kyungsoo langsung mengoreksi, membuat Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa.

"Terimakasih atas bunganya. Kurasa aku harus segera pergi, ada pengantin pria yang datang dan memelototiku." Dengan gaya elegan dan menggoda, Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik pergi, membawa bunga itu di tangannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau memberikan bunga pengantinmu untuknya?" Jongin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kyungsoo, menatap ke arah kepergian Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut. "Aku rasa Chanyeol lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sini."

Jongin terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti untuk semakin memperkuat reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan." Mata Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "Tetapi dia sangat baik kepadamu, membuatku sedikit cemburu."

Dengan malu Kyungsoo memukul sebelah lengan Jongin, "Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya."

Jongin terkekeh, menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. "Ya. Aku tahu. Kurasa kau harus terbiasa, Sayang, aku akan mencemburui semua lelaki, siapapun yang berani melirikmu akan membuatku merasa cemburu, tak terkecuali."

"Tidak ada yang akan melirikku." Kyungsoo menyahut, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Jongin.

Jongin menarik bahu Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo berhadapan dengannya. _Istrinya, pengantinnya_. Perempuan itu tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih yang mengembang indah di pinggangnya. Rambut Kyungsoo terurai sempurna, membingkai wajahnya, dengan riasan sederhana yang membuat wajah polosnya semakin cemerlang.

"Kau cantik, Sayang. Kau sempurna untukku. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Bersamamu, menjadi suamimu adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukku." Jongin menunduk, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, "Sekarang maukah kau berdansa denganku, pengantinku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membiarkan Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka menyatu di tengah lantai dansa, dengan lengan-lengan kuat Jongin memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif. Mereka berada di tengah pasangan lain yang berdansa, tetapi bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebahagiaan langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka.

Pernikahan bukanlah tujuan akhir dari sebuah hubungan percintaan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah awal, awal dimana dua anak manusia merengkuh janji untuk menjalani hidup bersama. _Dua yang menjadi satu, satu yang terdiri dari dua_. Itulah mereka sekarang.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan menjadi apa pernikahannya bersama Jongin nanti. Tetapi yang ia tahu, mereka akan menjadi kuat bersama menghadapi apapun ke depannya, karena mereka akan selalu bergenggaman tangan.

.

.

Chanyeol melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menyadari beberapa perempuan menoleh dua kali setiap berpapasan dengannya. Ia sudah biasa menerima tatapan mata seperti itu, tatapan mata kagum dan terpesona perempuan-perempuan itu kepadanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Jongin seperti biasa, tampak merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian bandara. Kyungsoolah yang pertama melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Kalian hanya membawa dua tas itu?" Chanyeol melirik dua buah koper yang ada di dekat kaki Jongin.

Ya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo akan menetap permanen di Amerika, kebetulan Jongin menerima pekerjaan di sana, dan dia juga memiliki investasi di perusahaan yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang benar-benar baru, mencoba membangun keluarga kembali dari awal.

"Barang-barang yang lain akan dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang, kami bisa membelinya nanti di sana berikut perabotan untuk mengisi rumah kami di sana." Jongin tersenyum, menatap Chanyeol penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya menempati apartemen barumu? Kuharap kau kerasan."

Chanyeol memang telah membeli apartemen yang dulunya milik Jongin segera setelah Jongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika dan menetap di sana. Ia merasa nyaman di apartemen itu, sekaligus dengan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri, ia bisa menghindari ibunya yang terus menerus berusaha menjodohkannya dan memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku senang di sana." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga barisan deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, "Banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di sana." Matanya melembut, menoleh ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo berganti-ganti. Pada saat yang sama panggilan untuk keberangkatan penerbangan terdengar. "Hati-hati ya. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Chanyeol-ah. Mampirlah ke Amerika kapanpun kau sempat." Kyungsoo menyahut lembut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan Chanyeol memeluk perempuan itu dengan sayang, seperti memeluk adiknya sendiri

"Pasti." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongin, "Aku yakin kalian akan berbahagia."

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Jongin menyalami Chanyeol, mereka berpelukan sejenak, dan Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan menggoda, "Aku harap kau akan menemukan tempat berlabuh, sama seperti diriku."

Kata-kata itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum skeptis. "Itu mungkin masih akan lama sekali." gumamnya.

Jongin tertawa, "Yah. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja jodohmu ada di sekitar sini hanya saja kau belum mengetahuinya." Lelaki itu mengamit jemari Kyungsoo. "Ayo sayang, kita harus masuk sekarang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, sekali lagi menatap lembut ke arah Chanyeol. "Sampai jumpa lagi Chanyeol."

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya, menatap pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Sampai jumpa lagi." jawabnya lembut.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memasuki gate penerbangan, bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih karena mau mengikutiku ke Amerika." gumam Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit berat untukmu, meninggalkan semua kehidupan yang biasa kau jalani untuk pindah ke negara baru yang sama sekali asing."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang kutinggalkan di sini, Jongin. Aku hanya punya kau, dan aku istrimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kemanapun?" mata Jongin tampak menggoda.

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk mantap. "Kemanapun."

Jongin membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo, dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Saat ini, aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang menyediakan _ranjang_."

Pipi Kyungsoo langsung memerah, spontan memukul lengan Jongin. "Jongin!" gumamnya memperingatkan, memandang ke sekeliling takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar godaan sensual Jongin kepadanya tadi.

Sementara itu Jongin tertawa melihat pipi Kyungsoo yang semerah kepinting rebus. Diraihnya kembali istrinya ke dalam pelukannya, ketika ia berbisik, suaranya serak penuh perasaan.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Kim Kyungsoo. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama."

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan suaminya matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan, "Akupun demikian adanya, Kim Jongin, suamiku."

Dan beginilah akhirnya, dua manusia yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda, dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersua, ternyata bersimpangan jalan dan saling terkait. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyatu, terikat oleh cinta, berlabuh di dalam janji pernikahan.

 **END**


End file.
